The Misadventures of Fanty and Loki
by Fantasydreamer244
Summary: Fanty and her amigas in crime has dealt with the boogeyman, so nothing could get any worse, yes? Apparently dealing with the God of Mischief is a lot harder than they thought it would be. But what if his tricks cause them more woes than they wanted? And for the love of the Norns, will Fanty stop encouraging him to teach her magic! Sequel to Misadventures of Fanty and Pitch Black.
1. Prologue: Loki's Sentence

**Hello everyone! This is a sequel to my latest fanfic, Misadventures of Fanty and Pitch Black. As you can see, we are now introducing our next victim-er, I mean-guest. He's come a long way to share his side of the story, so we made sure our stories coordinate in our tale for you. This is my first crossover, and my first time writing a fanfiction about Marvel that is actually going online so please be gentle. I'm frah-geelay.**

**Loki: Don't you mean fragile?**

**It's a Christmas Story reference, you won't get it. Hopefully some of them got it. Anyway! Here we go, so please enjoy! And I highly encourage reviews, too, thank ya very much. :) Enjoy!**

* * *

"All Father, he has arrived." A sturdy and well sculpted soldier informed the king of Asgard, not even flinching as Odin turned to look at him with a deadpan expression. Even with one eye, the king knew how to put people in their place...except for his rebellious, adopted son.

"Send him in." Odin waved his hands, and before the guard could turn around, the golden doors were whisked open.

Sandwiched between two grumpy soldiers strode a confident prince, looking not one bit ashamed for the dastardly trick he's done to both his brother and father, _again. _The placid smirk on his lips told everyone exactly how he was feeling, sly and superior. His crystal blue eyes stared straight at the man he once called his father, not one bit of remorse filling his gut like his father wished.

Thankful the guards chained his neck and wrists and legs once more, the All Father stood to his feet, and with a bang of his staff, Gungnir, the entire hall fell silent. Not even the steady breath of the guards could be heard, for Odin had that kind of awe-ful power.

"Loki Laufeyson, you are brought here to face me for the ignorant trick you befell on Thor Odinson and the All Father. Such a crime would immediately set you in prison, but your crimes before would have cost you your life." Odin spoke strongly, clear that he wasn't taking any crap from this silver tongued trickster.

"Then kill me, if you so wish. It is what you have always wanted, is it not?" Loki said calmly, but Odin could just hear the dripping tease in his cold voice.

"I have a much far worse punishment, and not even a boy like you could even face with your foolish actions. It is justly so!" Odin could just feel his pulse angrily quicken, and his mind urged him to just send him out immediately. Though angry on the surface and mind, his heart hurt. This was his _son. _Adopted, but his _son. _All he could think was, why? Has he failed so much as both king and father, he could not see a thing like this happen?

"All I did was get you out of my way! You promised me ever since I was an infant that I was born to be a king, and you end up giving the title to the thick headed, hammer swinging meatsack!" Loki spat angrily.

"Knocking the All Father unconscious and throwing him in your previous cell could be punishable by _death! _That does not make you a king any less! You should thank me for letting you live, you spoiled, ungrateful child!"

"Oh, then do tell me my punishment, _All Father. _I am dying to hear it."

Odin could not help but smirk, and Loki felt his stomach drop for a second. Only would Odin smirk when he has outsmarted someone else, and Loki knew that. Odin strode down the stairs from the wide, golden throne, making his way to his former son.

"My messengers have been keeping a girl on Midgard on close observance, for this girl along with her friends have been able to make a frightful monster called the Boogeyman to gain a sense of humanity he once had. I am sending you to them. Think of it as...counseling?"

"_You cannot send me away to some meager, petty fools of Midgard!"_ Loki shouted, the chains around his wrists jangling furiously.

"Watch me." Odin threatened him, raising Gungnir in the air slowly.

This was it, he was sending his son out of the realm he was so comfortable with to another that Loki brought harm and danger to. For the first time since his childhood, Loki was removed of all weaponry and harmful magic that ran through his veins. He was stripped of most of his power, and Loki screamed angrily as the staff Odin held tightly wrapped him in a powerful energy field of blue, dematerializing him into another dimension as well as weakening his being. The guards stood back, watching with stony expressions they were so used to wearing upon their faces, but they could just see a glimpse of remorse crossing Odin's face for a millisecond as Loki let out a shriek of pain, and with that…

Loki was gone.

Odin turned away from the burned spot on the floor, staring at the ground in bitterness.

"My lord?" One of the guards spoke softly.

"All is well. And yet," Odin resumed his sitting on his lonely throne, "I feel as if I have punished those mortals for doing nothing…"

Loki landed to the ground, face planting the gravelly pavement. He groaned, his stomach in white-hot pain at the sudden impact with the hard ground. No cars passed by, and the only sound of the night was the distant dog barking and the hum of mosquitoes in the air. The air was humid, and Loki quickly adjusted his body temperature to cool down. He shakily got up, and checked out his surroundings, which were nothing but streets, empty parked cars and shops, and an apartment building right in front of him, that looked like a manor.

The prince of Asgard looked up, and saw with mild amusement that only one light was on, in a large window that was surrounded by a balcony, containing a single tea table and two chairs. He squinted a bit to see who was the shadow behind the door, and saw a girl just like Odin said, and she was happily talking to someone else behind the simple curtain on the other half of the window.

Loki grinned evilly.

"This will be fun."

* * *

***bows repetitively* Sorry, sorry, I know it's serious. The humor will slowly increase, I swear.**

**Loki: More like torture...**

**SSSSHHH! You'll spoil it!**


	2. The First Meeting

**The only reason I'm updating so quickly is because I want those cupcakes. Gimme gimme gimme!**

**Also, I'm having trouble making a cover for this story. I don't have Photoshop, at least not at home, so this sequel might be coverless unless someone wants to help out. I'll give ya a dedication in the following chapter if ya doooo :3 **

**Have fun reading :)**

* * *

Fanty closed the fridge door quietly, chewing on the last of her strawberry danish. Yeah, it was four in the morning, but she couldn't sleep. Neither could her friends, since they felt like they were missing someone. They were, they were missing their friend, the Boogeyman. Fanty sadly sighed, missing her dear friend already. Her apartment already felt bigger and emptier without Pitch Black, the Nightmare King, filling it up with his rants on the Guardians and snickering on Fanty's quirky behavior. He was crude at times, but nonetheless a good friend.

Just as she turned around, a flash of blinding green light struck the middle of the kitchen, causing her to scream and fall onto her bottom in utter surprise. The bright light only lasted for a good two seconds before it disappeared without a trace, and left in it's place was a crumpled body of a man in..rather...strange looking clothes.

"The hell?" Fanty choked on her own words, grabbing whatever she could that was nearby as a weapon of self defense.

The figure on the kitchen table groaned and fell to the floor, clearly exhausted by something that tired him out. Fanty pointed the wooden stirring spoon at the man's raven black hair, watching his every move so he doesn't strangle her.

He finally looked up, and came nose to nose with the wooden spoon. Watching his eyeballs cross at the spoon, Fanty finally found her courage and demanded, "Who are you!?"

The figure, or otherwise this strange and dark man, chuckled as if she were stupid. "I should not be surprised one would not recognize the form of a God by now. Yet I am."

Loki was expecting her to shake with fear, and cower in submission to his ego and rather skilled looking form, but he was appalled and shocked silent when she burst out laughing. He stood up furiously, his energy revived after teleporting to her location. He glared at her as she held her stomach at the aching pain of laughing too hard.

"L-let me guess!" Fanty giggled, "You're cosplaying as a god? Gods really wear that sort of thing?! Haha!"

Loki looked down at his robes, clearly offended by this meager girl's remark. He grit his teeth and looked up, and was again, shocked to see her so composed all of a sudden. Her face was stony and pissed off, and she pointed the wooden spoon at his face again.

"This is the second time some crackpot broke into my home and _wasn't human. _It's getting old." she smirked at her own bravery.

"Believe me, I am more human than you think." Loki tried calming her down by touching the spoon, but Fanty quickly moved it out of his way in a circular motion, and fwapped him on the side of his cheek, right on that rather fabulously carved cheekbone.

"Heh." Fanty smirked, watching Loki stare at her in pure horror for lightly slapping her, "that was fun."

She fwapped him on the other cheek, causing him to gasp out in pure shock she had the audacity to strike him again. "Your reaction is quite funny!"

"Give me that!" Loki grabbed the spoon out of her hands, and held it out of arm's reach.

"Give it back!" Fanty barked, and knocked it out of his hand, letting it clatter to the linoleum floor.

Loki glared at her. Fanty grinned at him, knowing full well _exactly _who he was.

Meanwhile, Mystic was happily sleeping on her couch from watching a movie when she heard a piercing scream from across the hall. She slowly woke up, rubbing her eyes and grumbling about Fanty's odd behavior and more strange people that find their way into their life. She blew purple hair out of her face before getting up, so badly craving for more sleep. It was four in the morning for goodness sake!

Luckily, Mystic was like the caretaker of everyone in the establishment, so she had all keys to everyone's apartments. Her own, Fanty's, Angel's, Drago's, Xion's and Star's. Heck, they all had extra keys. Come on, those keys would come in handy if they accidentally dropped it in the storm drain on the streets-or in Star's case-accidentally flushing it down the toilet because it fell from the shelf where she put it.

She opened the door to Fanty's apartment and felt her eyes widen.

Now, she wasn't surprised at any crazy antics Fanty did, but _this_ was dangerous.

She was cat fighting the God of Mischief, slapping at each other's hands as if they were mere children.

"Filthy mortal!" Loki snapped, opening one eye to glare at her.

"Ha ha! Jokes on you, cause I just took a shower!" Fanty jeered, swatting at his nimble hands.

"Fanty!" Mystic yelled, terrified for her life.

Immediately, Loki and Fanty froze, their hands up in the air as if they were paused on a television show. Fanty blinked, wondering why Mystic looked so terrified.

"Do you even know who that is?!" Mystic squeaked, afraid Loki could whip out a knife and stab her right on the spot.

"The...isn't he the son of Odin? The crow told me-" Fanty stammered.

"He's the guy that nearly destroyed all of New York City!" Mystic pointed an accusing finger at him, and Fanty looked at him, too terrified to form an expression on her face.

Loki smirked at her, standing taller and lowering his hands as if he was expecting her to fall to her knees and beg forgiveness. Fanty stood there, unsure of how to react. Without a final thought, she punched him right in the face, sending him careening backwards into the table and hitting the back of his head against it, groaning in pain at the harsh impact.

"You're dead. He's going to kill you." Mystic sounded sorrowful when she peered at Loki's dizzy body, and then looked up at Fanty curiously, "Why do that?"

"I dunno, something told me to. Hey, he deserved it, right?" Fanty smirked at her bravely, and Mystic encouragingly smiled as she patted her shoulder.

Loki furiously shook his head and looked up at the two girls angrily, black hair drooping into his forehead, making him look disgruntled.

Fanty folded her arms, not afraid anymore. She's dealt with evils such as Loki, and we're not talking about the end of humanity and taking over the world. She wasn't afraid anymore.

"You're going to tell us exactly why and how you're here, you got it?" Fanty said seriously, showing that the God of Mischief had no means of escape.

"I will say nothing at all." Loki sneered, but then fell to a look of curious fear as Fanty looked to Mystic with a smile of pure mischief.

He liked mischief. So why was he feeling a tingling of terror in his stomach?

"Get the girls. We're bringing out The Worst." Fanty smirked at Loki, who curled his toes in his boots, not liking where this was going.

"NOOOO!" Loki screamed, struggling in his bindings.

Star faced his head towards the television screen again, so he could witness Barbie magically turn into a glittering mermaid with a sparkly pink tiara. Mystic chuckled darkly and gave Xion a hasty high five before remaining composed and Fanty paused the movie, bending to Loki's height as he sat in the binded chair.

"Now will you talk? Just fyi, we're not like most Midgardians. You should know that we're not all the same." Fanty said with a hint of tease in her voice.

"That is one lesson," Loki struggled against Drago's grip on his wrists, "I shall never forget."

To his surprise, Fanty beamed happily. She finally stood up and nodded to Drago, who immediately let go of his wrists. Loki glared at all of them as he stood up, mostly trying to intimidate Fanty with his height, but he saw her bravery. She wasn't afraid.

"Why let me go?" he asked stiffly.

Fanty watched him for a second, before honestly replying, "You said you learned something. In a sense, you are biased about us Midgardians, so my duty is to make you realize we are no different than Asgardians."

"We are capable of war like you," Xion nodded, "and maybe even more violent in ways."

Loki knew that for a fact. He had the scars from the Iron Man's attack to prove it. Drago agreed with Xion silently, and then softly spoke up, "We know what it's like to be abandoned and without hope. We all have."

"But that's what brings us together. That's why we're all friends here. And most importantly, that's why we're helping you." Fanty poked his chest, and Loki blinked slowly at what they were saying.

They were...helping him?

"You just have to tell us how you got here, and that's all we need to know. Fanty is the expert in this arena, trust us." Mystic said, gesturing to her.

"...What if I betray you? What if I choose to refuse your help because you do not mean anything to me?" Loki said coldly, not feeling like he should so easily trust them.

They were silent for a while, Mystic looking a little pissed that he was actually thinking of doing that. Finally, Fanty said, "We'll punch you. But then somehow, we'll forgive you."

Loki looked at each of them, still unsure if this really was the path he must choose. Odin banished him with them anyways, so what was the point in declining? He was stripped of all self defense, all magic and all confidence in himself. He had nowhere to go, nothing to do. Most importantly, no one to care about him. Fate only gave him these six girls to deal with, and that was it. From appearance, they looked normal citizens of a community he would demolish...but maybe they were right.

People used to think lowly of him anyways. They still do. Maybe he could earn his respect and title as king by dealing with the Midgardians in a different way.

"...Then I shall commit to this," the six girls cheered at this, but then Loki cut in harshly, "But! Certain guidelines must be enforced."

"Dude, drop the middle age language. This is the twenty first century." Angel said, casually leaning against a doorframe.

"Middle age?" Loki asked, and Fanty waved away her comment and was about to touch his shoulder, but he grabbed her hand roughly, stopping her, "The first rule is that I shall never be touched. Ever."

"Got that. Okay, let go of me now." Fanty said, wiggling her fingers in his grip.

Disgusted, he released her hand and folded his arms gruffly. "Secondly, I shall remain in this very room for my rest."

"Gees." Xion muttered, looking at Fanty for a reaction.

"Anything else, your _Highness?_" Star asked, not really liking his tone of voice.

Loki thought for a moment before shaking his head. So the girls agreed to this, though Fanty a little less happy about Loki taking up her apartment space. Pitch didn't do that, at least to her knowledge. The last thing she wanted was Loki trampling around and destroying things when he was angry or irritated. Or worse, raiding her fridge and eating all the pastries she's gotten from Angel and Star at the local bakery.

But more serious things came to matter, as Loki told them his woe. He told of his adopted father, rather contemptuously, and explained how his father contains his powers and took away all protection he had before him.

"That's sad, to be stripped of all you knew most." Drago said sympathetically, and Xion nodded along with her.

"We can help you, Loki," Angel said encouragingly, and Mystic, Star and Fanty smiled brightly in unison.

"There is no hope for me, I am afraid." Loki said, albeit emotionlessly, but Fanty could somehow sense he truly did feel hopeless about that.

"Bull roar!" Fanty punched her hand, accidentally making Xion jump at the sudden gesture, "I know for a fact you'll learn to stop being so egotistical. It may be a challenge, but we can do it!"

"Fanty," Drago rested a hand on her shoulder, "He's nothing like Pitch. He'll be more work, more challenges than before. You'll be dealing with most of him. Are you ready for that?"

"Heck yes! I know I can, right Loki?" Fanty smiled at him brightly.

Loki paused, staring at her as if she were one of the strangest beings he's ever seen. Strange, but interesting. Why were they all being nice? Don't they know he's killed eighty people in two days, nearly destroyed a city, betrayed Asgard and was born a monster? It's as if they all threw that aside, only wanting to see him be renewed and forgiven. Loki finally made some sort of head gesture between a nod and a sad look at the ground, to which Fanty leaped for joy.

"We shall start tomorrow! Or eh...this afternoon!" Fanty declared, standing in a pose that resembled George Washington.

Mystic yawned, proving her point that they all wasted two hours of sleep over the God of Mischief.

Loki's humor was far distant than what Fanty and the others know. And he'll soon learn that getting to know the girls...had their price.

* * *

**Sorry this chapter is kinda serious, too, in a way. But I swear by the mighty Mjolnir-even if I can't even lift it and it's not even mine-the next chapter will cause a few giggles and chuckles!**


	3. Apparently It's Strudels!

**Sorry for the late update, I had severe writer's block. For those writers out there, you know how you want the story to go? But you're not entirely sure how to connect one even to the other? That's literally my predicament right now, and why it's taking so darn long. My apologies, everyone! Since this is too short for my liking, I'll be updating the following chapter within the hour (depending if my stupid WiFi doesn't crap out on me again).**

**I solemnly swear-I'm up to no good. HEHE! I couldn't help myself, but that wasn't what I was going to say. I solemnly swear that this story has a plot, and I hate to say it but Loki...well, he's a little bit more passive aggressive than Pitch was, so there might be more troublesome moments.**

**Loki: I AM NOT PASSIVE AGGRESSIVE!**

**...Point made, ladies and gentlemen! *flourishes hand at Loki***

**A big and warm shout out to a fabulous friend of mine, DeadLuck666! She was very kind enough to donate her time and artistry for our fabulous-and quite adorable-cover for this story! Let's give this girl a hand! *claps happily* ...I SAID CLAP, PEOPLE!**

**Much better! As a thank you in return to DeadLuck666's generosity, a very special moment will be happening soon... mueheheh!**

**Loki: Pitch was certainly correct, you are slightly terrifying when you laugh like that.**

**I'm just trying to impress ya...can you teach me magic now?**

**Loki: NO!**

**Sheesh, alright! Enjoy, my lads and ladies! :D**

The first thing Loki learned from Fanty herself was that she had spunk, sudden bursts of energy that could never be predicted. It made her appear brighter, happier, and for Odin's sake more _annoying. _At least in his perspective. All she ate was one chocolate bar and now she was bouncing around the apartment, throwing out ideas on what they should do.

"I've never had a Norse God in my house before! You wanna go get some ice cream?" she asked, flipping over the couch.

"No." Loki said grouchily, folding his arms.

"No-?" Fanty stressed the word, basically asking him to finish it off.

"...No, thank you." Loki grumbled, looking away from her in an irritable manner.

"See? That wasn't so hard." Fanty smiled, and she made sure she used her successful smile.

It worked. She saw the corners of Loki's mouth twitch, wanting to smirk at her energy and just tease her about how childish she could be, but he didn't. He finally asked-well, more like demanded- "What is your story?"

"Story?"

"Your birthplace, your parents, everything. I want to hear it." Loki said, leaning back into the couch.

Fanty didn't want to go into that. In fact, that was the last thing she wanted to do. It wasn't that she's shy about it or embarrassed, but that she didn't necessarily trust him yet. So, with a mischievous chuckle rattling through her brain, she wove a completely false story.

"I was born with the name Fantasy Musicale Luna Sirena Dreamer. My mother was a dog babysitter and my father was a poet that had an extra finger on his right hand. He had mad skills on the piano. I also have a brother, Charles Xavier. Originally, I was betrothed to a man named Tom but then I ran away from home to avoid the decisions of taking over the estate his mother lived in, so that's why I moved here."

Loki stared at her blankly, looking so expressionless Fanty was squirming with hidden laughter. She was such a terrible liar. No really, she was TERRIBLE. Ask her where the last cookie went and she'll accidentally spew out a bit of crumbs while saying, "I dunno…"

But that's not the point of this story, it's all about Loki and his struggle to return to Asgard. Right? It's not like character therapy that almost every fan of Loki likes to write about...hopefully.

"You are a liar," Loki grinned, "and quite a terrible one."

Fanty burst out laughing, almost sitting on the floor so she wouldn't pee. Loki looked at his hands in his lap as he smiled at the sound of her laughter. It felt nice, making someone laugh. No matter how many jokes he pulled or said in Asgard, almost no one laughed besides his mother and Thor...you know, before all that terrible stuff happened.

"I-I know!" Fanty giggled, struggling to get up, "I try not to because of that. Also, I was kidding."

"I can tell." Loki smirked at her.

Just then, both their stomachs rumbled in unison, causing Fanty to laugh and Loki to annoyingly look away. He hated being hungry. He didn't like the feeling of his stomach begging for food, for it was distracting. Besides, what food on Midgard would he actually eat and like? It's not as if they had the same delicious dishes of Asgardian cuisine.

"It's almost breakfast time anyways, you want some toast?" Fanty asked, making her way into the kitchen with Loki trailing behind her.

"You mean burned bread? I don't think so. Do you have any vafler?"

Fanty gave him a blank look, "Er...Come again?"

"Never mind," Loki shook his head, "How about hjortebakkels?"

Fanty shook her head and put her hands on her hips, "Look, I have no Asgardian stuff, okay? Let me think for a second that could be close to it…"

As she thought, Loki strolled around the kitchen, observing appliances he never got the chance to really see while attacking NYC a while ago. His curiosity was usually slaked by books, but books were nothing compared to seeing the real deal. He went up to the toaster with a suspicious eye, and then pressed down on the button. It immediately popped up, because there was no toast in it. Still, the sudden 'bing!' scared the crap out of him, and his hand went to grab the hidden dagger in his shirt coat, but then remembered he was weaponless. He then calmed his nerves, only to be startled again when Fanty snapped her fingers at an idea.

In a flying fury, she reached for something inside the freezer, opened a plastic package and shoved some sort of frozen food into a microwave, and she forced Loki to sit down at the round kitchen table. Within three minutes, the next thing Loki was unprepared for was a steaming plate of some sort of puff pastry with icing drizzled on top, slightly melting due to the warmth.

"It's called a strudel. They're very tasty!" Fanty smiled, sitting down next to him.

Normally, Loki wouldn't dare to even look at a Midgardian food or other object, for his own biased and prejudiced reasons. But he was hungry, and his hunger needed to be quenched for now. Besides, he had to figure out a way to get out of here. He didn't want to be tied down to this mortal, no matter what the stupid All Father said to him. So, unwillingly, Loki picked up the strudel and took a tiny bite.

The first thing that ran through his clever brain was, 'Hot! Very, very hot!'

Fanty saw Loki's eyes bug out at the temperature, and was right there with a cold glass of orange juice. His second thought was, 'Hmmm...not bad. I am impressed.'

"Is it...okay?" Fanty asked timidly, hoping she didn't heat it up too hot.

"Well…" Loki sucked at compliments, "It is adequate for a god like me. Besides, I am starting to become quite fond of this so called strudel. May I have another?" Loki looked up at her with his best unintentional puppy eyes.

Fanty beamed brightly, knowing that was his best compliment he could muster so far.

"One strudel, coming up!"


	4. The First Strike

**This one is a bit longer, so enjoy yourself! I know this may be a serious chapter, but I had to get it out since something just like this happened in my town. Some kids from my school beat up a random stranger just because he wouldn't give them money for food, when they already have deep pockets full of bills to buy that stupid Abercrombie & Fitch set of jeans their girlfriends told them to get. So if this is angsty, you'll know where the story originated from.**

****Warning, there's bad language here. The intention for it was to show how inferior the bullies are, okie dokie? Just goin for a bit of realism.****

Loki escaped easily when Fanty left for work the following day, and he never felt so freer. The first thing he did was take in a deep breath of the summer air, laugh, and disguise himself as one of the common folk of Burgess. His rich green robes turned into dark pants and a lime green t-shirt, and even went as far as to make his former warrior boots look like black converse. He cast one look back at the apartment before turning away and strolling down the street, admiring the sunny weather and the vast differences of many stores and people.

_Where to cause mischief today? _his mind chuckled darkly, _Rob a bank? Kidnappings? Scare people into thinking I got hit by those vehicles? _

So many ideas fluttered around in his mind, he didn't realize a police officer was watching him from afar. Loki was so deep in thought, he accidentally jaywalked across the street during a yellow light. Immediately, the police officer walked in his general direction.

"Hey, you!" the man shouted, finally gaining Loki's attention.

_Does this ogre even realize who he just snapped at?! _Loki's mind growled, and in response he narrowed his eyes meanly at him.

"You do realize you just illegally crossed the street, right? Were you even paying attention?" the officer clearly was pissed off, either because he's seen it happen so much just for this summer or he wasn't having a good day.

"Pardon? I didn't know walking was illegal." Loki said acidly, and the officer clearly knew he was being snarky.

"I'm letting you off with a warning, buddy. Next time you cause a problem without paying attention, you're in deep doo doo." the grumpy officer pointed an accusing finger at him, and with a huffy breath he turned on his heel back to his police cruiser, the lights turned off and silent.

"Arsehole." Loki muttered, turning around angrily and walking a bit faster.

Hunger was starting to jolt through his body again, so he made his way towards a building with a sandwich billboard on the roof titled, 'Josie's Joint'. He came off as the impatient customer, and he could see in the 'servant's' eyes that they were highly annoyed by his attitude. Since he had no money, and thought he really didn't need it since he was of royal status, walked out with his beer and sandwich. Even when the cashier lady started screaming at him to pay, he ignored her call and walked out of the store, taking a swig of his beer.

Granted, it wasn't as tasty as they were up in Asgard, but it would do for now. It tasted too earthy for his liking.

Loki sat in the park on a concrete bench, happily eating his ham, lettuce and cheese sandwich while taking frequent swigs of beer between bites. He finally felt at peace, with no worries or responsibilities whatsoever. It felt nice. Wonderful even.

"Hey, freak!" someone shouted.

Loki looked up, mildly surprised to see three teens surround him, some looking burly and others looking like their lapdogs. Loki wanted to laugh, but fought off the temptation.

"Give us your food, you hobo." one of them threatened, taking out what looked like a knife, but Loki would have considered it a butter knife.

"Ha! Let me think…" Loki pretended to ponder on the decision, "No."

"Give it to us or Slash here would give you a nice looking scar to brag about." the other sneered at him, thinking it would intimidate him into giving the half empty bottle of beer and half eaten sandwich.

"I must warn you, you do not want to threaten me. You do not know who you are dealing with." Loki hissed, standing up to show he was at least a foot taller than them.

The boys, who looked to be sixteen and flunking school, merely laughed in his face. "You think height scares us? You're such an idiot."

"There goes your warning." Loki grinned.

Without hesitation, he easily grabbed one of the boys by the arm and flung him backwards, sending him colliding into a tree. His eyes widened in shock as he fell to the ground, frozen in fear.

"You asshole!" another screamed, and went in to punch him hard, but Loki easily grabbed his hand and tightened his grip so he could break his hand.

The boy he was dealing with screamed in pain, hitting his arm to let him go. Again, Loki threw this boy in a different direction and almost plowed into a biker.

Loki's brawl with the four teen boys grabbed everyone's attention, and it scared everyone in the park. Loki had a grin plastered onto his angular face, clearly showing he was enjoying the fight.

What stopped the boys from fighting him was the loud call of police sirens. Loki looked up to see four armed police officers sprinting in their direction, furious fire in their eyes.

"Crap! The fuzz!" the boy with the damaged hand yelled.

"Let's get out of here!" the other boy against the tree called, and two of the boys helped him down and ran for their life.

"Serves them right-!" Loki chuckled, before being tackled down by police officers. "Argh! Get off me!"

"You have the right to remain silent!" one of the officers said loudly for all to hear.

_Shit...Fanty's going to be pissed. _Loki just knew what was in store for him when the main officer put the handcuffs on his wrists.

Meanwhile, Fanty paced the kitchen anxiously, Xion sitting in her seat worriedly. She watched Fanty with a pitying eye, and finally spoke up, "Maybe it was a bad idea bringing Loki in?"

"I can't just give up on him. Odin's crow messenger said I _had _to do it. I have no choice." Fanty ran a nervous hand through her hair.

"Actually, you do," Xion sighed, "I just think you pity him and you don't want to see him go."

Fanty was silent for a while, before nodding. "Some parts of him remind me of myself, like his loneliness and not being able to trust others easily. I want to help him fix that. Besides, if we are able to help him, he probably won't attack Midgard anymore."

"Earth, you idiot," Xion chuckled, rolling her eyes, "you're starting to sound like an Asgardian."

Fanty shrugged, "It sounds cooler."

Suddenly, there was a loud knocking at the front door. Scratch that, it wasn't knocking. It was harsh _banging. _It was so loud it made Xion jump out of her seat and Fanty almost yelped in surprise. Xion pushed Fanty to the door, and she whipped it open to see Loki looking very pissed off, with an even more pissed off police officer.

"Told you he'd be more trouble than Pitch." Xion muttered, folding her arms.

Loki grimaced and looked away from Fanty's face. She looked heartbroken. Maybe not that extreme, but hurt and disappointed.

"What happened?" she asked, catching Loki in her arms when the officer shoved him inside.

"Your friend here is trouble. He jaywalked, committed an eat and run, and got into a fight with some younger boys. Two of them had to go to the hospital."

"Loki!" Xion snapped, and even the god himself looked guilty of that. The fun was completely wiped out of himself and the recent events.

Fanty looked at Loki, who stared at his shoes as to not see her accusing eye. Normally, it wouldn't bother him. Doing things like this in Asgard? He easily got away with. But here...it ate away at his insides, a feeling of guilt he never felt before. He hated that feeling of guilt. If guilt was a person, he would stab him.

"Keep him on your radar or things are going to get a lot worse. Got it?" the officer scrutinized her closely, noticing that just by her appearance, Loki could easily knock her out and escape again.

"I got it. I'm very sorry for this, it won't happen again." Fanty earnestly said, craving for this man to just get the heck out of here.

Even after the officer left, Mr. Joyce, the landlord of the apartment, had a serious talk with the six girls about keeping a man like him around the place. He made them promise that if anything were to happen, like Loki destroying a building or committing another crime, they would have to move out and find another place to live.

"You really are an idiot." Mystic said, folding her arms angrily as she glared at Loki.

"I said I was sorry, you puny mortal!" Loki snapped, glaring at her.

"It doesn't sound like it." Angel shook her head.

"Loki," Fanty sat next to him, seriously looking him straight in the eye, "Why did you do all that?"

Loki didn't respond fast enough for anyone's liking, and Mystic threw up her hands in annoyance along with Star's famous eye roll. Drago and Fanty were the only ones worrying about _why_ he did that instead of how he could even think of getting in trouble like that. Fanty and Drago couldn't blame the other girls, they were just as mad at him as they were.

"Was it just wanting to do something rebellious? For an adrenaline rush?" Drago asked softly, not wanting to see him get more annoyed.

Loki hesitantly shook his head, stiffening up when Fanty rested her hand on his shoulder. "Those boys were going to attack me if I didn't give them my food. So I simply defended myself. It is not my fault they were acting rashly."

"You're right, they were." Fanty nodded.

"I may be pissed off with you, but I agree with you." Mystic said, a bit of her anger edging away a bit.

"They sound like the Newson kids. They're always causing trouble." Angel thought, and Star silently agreed with her, watching Loki's face to see if he'll express any emotion.

"Girls...I'll deal with him. You all can rest, relax, enjoy your night. This won't be happening again." Fanty promised the five amigas.

Willingly enough, thanks to Fanty's calm voice that made them know it'll be alright, they left back to their apartments, keen on getting their own dinner ready and doing their own fun activities.

"Really?" she turned to him, "jaywalking?"

"How should I know you beings have lights to tell you to stop, slow down and go? It is ridiculous. I was not even doing anything wrong." Loki pouted, slumping into the couch.

At this, Fanty struggled to keep in her laugh. Loki looked at her, completely unamused. What was she finding so funny? It was not amusing at all, being caught for unintentionally doing something bad. How was he to know all those rules? But in her perspective, he was acting like a grumpy teenager.

"So this entire thing is a misunderstanding?" Fanty finalized, and Loki could see she was starting to understand his predicament, that the police officers probably just had a bad day or they have their underpants in a knot.

"Yes!" Loki slammed his hands on his knees, "I swear by the blood oath I didn't mean to!"

He stared straight into Fanty's eyes, challenging her to try and question him more. He _knew _he was guilt free.

But something occurred that made Loki confused. Normally, everyone besides his late mother would tell if he lied. Even if he was telling the truth, they thought he was lying. Besides his mother, Frigga, Fanty was the first person he's ever met that knew he was telling the truth.

She finally smiled, a bit timidly, and patted his shoulder. "Thank you for telling me honestly. I thought you wouldn't, but it means a lot that you did."

"Humph," Loki folded his arms and slouched back into the couch stubbornly, "don't take it for granted. You're just being _soft."_

Fanty laughed, and Loki gave her a curious brow. "Wow! You finally used a contraction in a sentence! Good for you." she playfully winked.

Loki couldn't help but chuckle, "That certainly means trouble. I think you're rubbing off on me already….what is my reward for such a slang?"

"Strudel!" Fanty cheered, and Loki grinned at that.

As they happily ate strawberry strudel (and for some odd reason Loki wanted it with peanut butter, to which Fanty had no idea he knew about), the spritely girl could tell that he was getting better. Seeing that positive smile, knowing that he told the truth, it told her he was learning. Albeit slowly, maybe even slower than Pitch, but he was still making some sort of hesitant effort. She was pretty proud of that, and she couldn't wait to tell her friends!

"I have a question." Fanty said, placing down her half empty cup of cold milk.

Loki looked up at her, slightly bored. After eating he usually milled about, and he still wasn't very sociable at times. Granted, he could elegantly and eloquently do so, but he preferred to just have silence after even a tiny snack.

"Can you teach me magic?" Fanty beamed, leaning forward.

Loki stared at her, waiting for her to say that she was just joking. When she didn't, he face palmed, and muttered, "Midgardians…"


	5. Bakeries and Memories

**I didn't feel like doing homework ****ahem, I mean, I have nothing to do at the moment and I'm a little bored, so I decided to whip up this little thing for ya. Oh, and the name Peaberry's? It's a legit bakery that's VERY delicious!**

**...No, I don't eat the bakery itself. I eat the pastries inside it. *imagines self eating brick wall of bakery* Yeah, no. That's not a very great flavor.**

**FUN FACT! There actually are flavors of rum, brick and cardboard ice cream out in the world. I guess the taste of cardboard and brick are yummy to some people? Hm. I'll never know.**

**Enjoy! (I can't find the bar thing on this editor anymore so I'll just do this.)  
PS. DeadLuck666, this is your special moment! :D**

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No!"

"Pretty please with sugar on top?" Fanty gave him her best puppy eyes, her lower lip quivering.

Loki growled and fisted his hair. She's been keeping this up for _three days. _It was getting annoying! She certainly wasn't giving up, and he hated to admit it, but he had to give her credit for pursuing a dream, even if it was insane. At the moment, Fanty and Xion brought Loki to a bakery called Peaberry's. Fanty and Xion, as well as the other four girls, came to this bakery if there was nothing left in the fridge or the pantry for breakfast. Xion very smartly suggested that they bring Loki along, so he could learn to be in a socializing area without him killing, torturing, knocking out, insulting….you get the picture. He was just to act like a normal human being.

It was actually very hard for him.

Loki Laufeyson is considered an Asgardian, no matter what his real heritage is. (Mostly because his real Jotun father is an a-hole, but that's not the point). Asgardians are educated and trained since they first grow out of nappies about bravery, war skills, tactics, culture, power, and who rules the realm. Loki's known all of it, and although faced with some differences like he's not as strong as Thor, his elder brother, he uses his cleverness and cunning skills to get him out of trouble and is a great expert in throwing knives. The point of me telling you this is that Loki never really _socialized. _Unless with his family or his enemies, fighting or eating or just talking, he'd read to his hearts content and learn more magic. That's the equivalent of a teenager only talking to family and friends on rare occasions, but then playing videogames in his locked room until midnight.

...Come to think of it, it sounds a lot like the author herself.

WHAT?!

Anyways! This was Loki's chance to see the realm of Midgard with different eyes, mostly in the way that Fanty and Xion see it.

To be quite frank, it didn't start off so well.

The first thing that happened was that right when they walked in, a baby started screaming at the sight of Loki.

Fanty was scared out of her shorts, cursing under her breath at the startling noise. Loki stared, horrified at the baby as it sobbed and kicked his legs in fury to get out of the bakery, hell, even out of the state. The mother was confused, and tried patting his back but to no avail.

Xion looked at Loki, and was slightly calmer knowing he was wearing the green t-shirt and jeans he wore a while ago. But when she glanced at Fanty, she saw the pure terror in her eyes. Xion knew that Fanty somewhat believed that animals and babies can see evil or good auras, and she was afraid if the baby could tell if Loki was of the latter.

Loki glared at the baby finally, flicked his fingers in the direction of the infant and muttered a spell,

"_For ditt angre, er du forstummet. En time du så være."_

The baby's screaming stopped, and he looked so shocked at his silence that the mother thought he had an accident in his pants. Loki smirked, but quickly lost his smile when Fanty and Xion shot him a glare.

"No magic!" Fanty shook her finger, and Loki rolled his eyes.

Loki was brave enough to try a stuffed croissant with some tea, to which he seemed to like enough. Fanty knew he would have no problem adapting to the foods here, for who knows what Asgardians ate for meals.

"I hate to bring this up again-" Xion happily chatted between bites of a warm brownie.

"Then don't." Loki muttered, but Xion continued anyway as if he didn't say anything.

"But how were you capable to almost destroy an entire city?"

"Ooh! Ooh! I know!" Fanty's hand shot up in the air, as if she were an excited student. Literally, she was almost hopping in her seat. Xion couldn't help but giggle and pretended to be like the teacher, looking at all the other hands besides Fanty.

"Let the pupil tell you, she _clearly _knows _everything_ about me." Loki sarcastically encouraged, taking a dainty bite of his croissant.

"He was stupid enough to get an entire alien race to attack NYC so he could rule Midgard, but he forgot that there's more planetary frontier than just an expensive and showoff city and managed to get an entire race extinct. Oh, and the Hulk basically beat him up like a rag doll."

"LIES!" Loki objected, but knowing full well as truth.

"Really? Then what about this?" Fanty gave him a superior smirk and whipping out her ipod.

As if on cue, a viral video of Hulk slapping Loki around like a chew toy started, and to Loki's horror it caught his terrified face as the Hulk ultimately slammed him into the stone ground, causing the floor to crack around Loki's body at the sudden impact. Hulk walked off muttering, 'Pfft. Puny god.'

Xion snorted, "Aah! That was the funniest video I've ever seen since the cat playing the piano!"

"How do you know that is in fact real? What if someone acted it out?" Loki raised a brow, hoping it would trick Fanty into double thinking.

"Pfft, yeah right. The internet is always right!" Fanty said, turning the screen back to her.

Loki looked away, growling. "I thought this was supposed to be fun…"

"It is! Here," Fanty took his head in her hands and pointed his line of sight to a table far away from them, near the large window and the bookcase full of old books and recipes. "What do you see?"

A man was happily chatting with another woman, who looked interested in what he had to say and occasionally gave her thoughts to what he just stated, but often listened. They both wore simple sweaters and jeans, and the woman had long hair tied up in a bun. The couple were both enjoying a single plate of carrot cake, smothered in butterscotch syrup. Loki made a face. He's never been fond for romance.

"A husband and a wife, talking about their own matters. Why?" he looked back at her, but Fanty shook her head.

Loki was getting irritated. That was exactly what they were! Did Fanty not notice the thick gold rings on their fingers? Xion was interested at this moment, maybe even a little confused. What was Fanty planning?

"Look closer. Don't think about what they look like." Fanty suggested, whispering it so no neighboring customers would hear her.

Loki looked back in time to see the woman looked overjoyed at something, and then lace her fingers with his happily, and the man blushed while smiling.

"Love?" he looked back at her, and he could tell by Fanty's grin he was right.

"Fanty, what on earth is the point of this?" Xion asked, biting into her sprinkle cupcake.

"Yes, I am wondering the same question." Loki glared at her, not understanding her goal at all.

"You'll see. Look over at the guy behind the counter, the one with the facial hair." Emma gestured at the salesman with her head, since pointing is very rude.

Loki looked in the direction of the man, just in time to see him start laughing at something his fellow employee said. He was laughing so hard he had to hold his big stomach, getting flour and icing stains on his apron. The younger employee looked proud for making her boss laugh, and folded her pale arms happily that she was able to make someone smile. After her boss calmed down, he gestured to the pies, and the girl obediently nodded and continued cutting slices, both of them grinning at some joke she said.

"Amusement?" Loki guessed, starting to get where this was going.

"Good. How about that one over there? In the corner?" Fanty said, directing her line of sight in the fellow's direction.

He was sitting by himself, looking no more than eighteen himself. He had messy blond hair and quite a sad expression on his face, his hands jammed into his pockets as he slouched against his seat. The chocolate cake he ordered didn't seem to make him any happier. He looked lonely…

"Lonely…" Fanty caught that hint of compassion in Loki's voice.

Fanty fist pumped the air, her goal within her grasp! Xion looked at her in awe, getting where she was going.

"I get it! You're trying to make him see that mortals aren't just objects to be ruled over! That they're more than just mindless beings?"

"Eloquently speaking, yes." Fanty nodded, then turned to Loki proudly, "Ain't that right Lo-?"

He was gone.

Fanty looked around, feeling her heartbeat quicken with worry. "Loki?"

"Damn, not again." Xion groaned, slumping against the table so her head made a thudding noise against the table.

"Wait, no! Look!" Fanty jostled her to sit up, and pointed in the previously lonely dude's direction.

Across from him sat Loki, looking very serious and nodding as the boy talked to him, his expression of sadness ebbing away a bit. Loki looked as if he was understanding him a bit, and even went far as to make him at least smile by saying something Fanty and Xion could not decipher.

"I really hope he's not telling him to kill someone as revenge." Xion worried, biting her fork.

"Loki's pretty manipulative, but not _that _manipulative." Fanty gave Xion a knowing look, who still looked skeptical of that statement.

They watched Loki talk seriously with the boy some more, until finally, Loki stiffly gave him his hand and weakly smiled. The boy looked from his hand to his face, his eyebrows rising. He said something that made Loki's smile disappear, but then the boy grinned and shook his hand, regaining Loki's hesitant smirk. The boy said one more thing before running up to the counter, paying a couple of crumpled bills and ran out the bakery, struggling to pull on his jacket.

Loki strode back over, pride in his eyes. Fanty nodded at his face as he sat down, crossing his legs like he really was sitting in a throne.

"What did you talk about?" Xion asked, genuinely curious.

"Poor man has no job, so I convinced him to find one. Simple as that." Loki shrugged, but Fanty punched his arm.

"That's not it, come on! The whole story, you buffoon."

"Alright, geez!" Loki whined, "I told him that moping wouldn't help, and that he was a lot stronger than he took for granted. I said that his boss was unintelligent to get rid of him, and that he would be better off doing something more productive and hard working. The kid merely looked at me, and somehow he knew I was the 'crazed lunatic from New York'" he put this direct quote in between his bouncing fingers, "and that I was not as 'bad as he thought.'"

"Hm. Strange that he would react like that and not scream his head off and run away." Fanty pondered, and then snickered when Loki glared at her with a smirk.

"Um, excuse me?" came a timid voice from behind.

The three looked to see a tall girl with bright blue hair stand just a few inches from them, her eyes nervously peeking at Loki. She held a bobble head in her hand that resembled a lot like Loki himself, but more comical and with big black eyes.

"Are you Tom Hiddleston?"

"Who?" Loki asked, but Fanty slapped her hand over his mouth and beamed at the girl.

"Yes, he is! But don't tell anyone, because he's in character. We're just taking a break after shooting a scene for a movie." Fanty quickly said, kindly as to not scare the girl.

The girl with green eyes and blue hair beamed, "Oh, okay! So should I refer to you as Loki so you can stay in character?"

"N-!" Loki started, but Xion kicked him right in the crotch under the table, making him clamp his mouth shut at the horrid pain. His groan of pain was stuck echoing in his throat, and he finally wheezed out, "Y-yes."

"Cool," the girl looked back at Xion and Fanty, "And who are you guys? You aren't Jane and Darcy, right?"

"Oh uh…" Xion looked to Fanty quickly before getting an idea, "We're not! I'm Xion, Tom's actor's aid. This is Fanty, she's his secretary for the film."

"Ah! Well, it's wonderful to meet you all." the girl blushed shyly, and then held out the bobble head, "Um...Loki? Will you sign this? Please?"

Loki blinked at the trinket in the girl's nervous hand, and then glanced up at Fanty. Her wide eyes and frantic nod meant, 'SAY YES YOU DIMWIT.'

He finally smiled up at her and said sweetly, "Of course, darling!"

Fanty didn't mean to, but she snorted on her drink and accidentally banged her knee against the table at the love name Loki gave the girl. Xion held back giggles at Fanty's predicament, and Fanty coughed on her drink, thumping her chest. The accuracy Loki had in the actor's voice was freaky! Really, it was beyond strange. But Loki and the friendly girl didn't notice her struggle for survival, for she was so nervous and hyped up that-who she thought was Tom himself-was signing her bobble head.

"There you are, dear. Have a good day. Bless you!" Loki said, beaming up at her.

"Thanks, To-I mean Loki!" the girl happily blurted, and looked down at his signature. She squealed and ran off, "He even signed it in Asgardian!"

That sent Fanty burst out laughing once the girl left, and Loki gave her a questioning look. Xion grinned and pressed for an answer excitedly, wondering what was so darn funny.

"You idiot! You signed your name in ancient runes?!" Fanty chortled, holding onto her stomach as she bent over from laughing.

Loki frowned, his act of the fellow Brit completely gone. "It is not ancient, the written language still thrives in Asgard along with Norwegian and English."

Fanty gasped, her laughter causing her sides to split. The last time she laughed like this was when Pitch was around and…

Pitch…

Loki was starting to get worried. Fanty's laughter died immediately, and Xion worriedly looked at her when her face became slightly gloomy. "What...what's wrong?" Xion finally asked, resting a comforting hand on Fanty's.

"Nothing...just thinking again." Fanty said, trying her best smile once more. "Come on, let's go home. I bet Loki will enjoy watching _Snow White and the Huntsman_ or something!"

"Maybe _Pan's Labyrinth_?" Xion suggested, and Fanty nodded excitedly.

As they strolled back down the street towards the apartment, Fanty in the lead and Xion and Loki trailing behind, Loki asked a question quietly.

"What made her so sullen? Does she not fare well?" he asked, trying to hide the slight concern he had in his mind. He wasn't fond of making quick friends, and now that he's noticing it, Xion, Fanty and the others are becoming fast friends.

Which he wasn't used to at all. In fact, he wasn't even sure if he even liked the idea of befriending mortals. As a child he was taught that gods do not normally speak to the mortals unless to punish them, bless them, or hear their cry of help. Making friends with them was like breathing underwater. You're not supposed to do it because it's bad for you, at least that's how Loki thought at first.

But then again, he had to give the six girls credit. They were doing a fine job at getting rid of his biases of the Midgardian people, yet he still believed strongly that they needed an adequate ruler: himself. But so far he learned that they're not all the same, and guilt and regret was starting to slowly seep into him, making him realize his mistakes and have his mind think, 'I'll never do that again. Ever.'

"Oh, Fanty's just missing a friend, that's all." Xion sighed, rubbing her hands together to create warm friction against the cold wind.

"Who?" Loki pressed, not wanting to drop the conversation.

"Well, before you came Fanty was really close with someone named Pitch Black. We all were, but they were like best friends." Xion whispered so Fanty wouldn't hear his name.

"Ah. The Boogeyman. Hard to believe he would find a friend." Loki said lowly, and Xion nudged him in the ribs.

"Seriously, Loki. We haven't seen him in months and Fanty's worried that he no longer cares about us. But right now our focus is on you, Pitch can wait." she smiled up at him, showing what she said she truly believed in.

Loki blinked and looked back at Fanty, who was smiling broadly as they reached the door to the apartment. "Xion has a point! Maybe to make you feel special we could have a little movie night."

"Did someone say movie night?!" a girl with purple hair popped out from behind the hallway hydrangea, looking bright and cheery as usual.

Loki accidentally let a girlish scream leave his lips as he jumped, and Mystic laughed so hard she nearly toppled onto Xion, who was trying her very hardest to hold back troublesome giggles. Loki frowned, not liking the fact that Mystic scared the living daylights out of him. He folded his arms, waiting for them to stop, and finally they sighed their last laugh.

"Sorry, I couldn't help myself." Mystic waved off her prank, grinning at her success.

"What is with people and colored hair?" Loki muttered, throwing up his hands.

Fanty shrugged, "It's expresses our personality and it's awesome. Any other questions?"

Xion and Mystic proudly folded their arms, daring Loki to complain some more. He merely shook his head, a smirk threatening his lips. These girls were highly amusing...almost to the point he would actually start laughing.

"Not one bit."


	6. I've Got the Magic in Me!

**I could not resist the marshmallow cupcakes from Guest, so I happily eat one while this gets uploaded and I get ready for school. :3 The following chapter may take a while, since I have so many ideas in such little time. But it's gonna be awesome! **

**Enjoy this newly updated chapter, and have a wonderful weekend!**

* * *

The movie night was a success, as well as a great source of entertainment. Fanty had all the girls over, each of them bringing either their favorite bowl of candy or bag of chips. She even went far enough to serve popcorn and wear a beret to look like she was a director. Even if Loki didn't get the joke, he still had to smile at her silliness. Angel was persistent to bring her own favorite bean bag chair to sit in as well, and happily shared with Drago. That is, until Drago's itty bitty dog decided to crawl onto Angel's lap and fall asleep on her. Angel knew her kitten, Oreo, wouldn't touch her until all the dog hair was off her pants, but she thought it was worth it. Drago's puppy was cute!

Loki's never seen a puppy before, so he couldn't help but touch it's head when it sniffed at his Asgardian leather boots. Drago beamed as her favorite little helper yapped at Loki's unsure gesture, and licked his fingers to show how how friendly it was. Loki couldn't help but grin. He was so used to seeing grown hounds, he's never really gotten to appreciating how endearing they are as little ones.

Loki loved the movie _Snow White and the Huntsman. _Fanty knew he mostly liked it for its battle scenes and the witch's magical mirror. Mystic was kind enough to lend him the original Grimm story as long as he didn't write or damage it any way, to which Loki promised he wouldn't.

"Why would the witch immediately hate her right before the wedding?" Loki asked that night, watching Fanty drink from a glass of water.

She shrugged, "Maybe because she noticed that the people were watching Snow White rather than her? I'm not entirely sure. She did take over other kingdoms with her beauty as well."

"Hm...I like the book better." Loki said honestly, turning back to the thickly bound book in his hands.

Fanty gave him some time to finish reading the book, sitting down next to him and reading from behind his shoulder. Loki noticed her presence, and hesitantly turned a bit so he could let her see better. She smiled and rested her arm on his shoulder like an armrest , not minding that he stiffened.

"You're leaning on me." he muttered, finding it embarrassing.

"I'm tired. Besides, I'm starting to consider you like a brother." Fanty honestly said, helping him flip the page.

That was a trigger word for him. _Brother. _He used to love that word, and then he hated it...but maybe he was starting to like it again. Being brothers with Thor was humiliating in his own way, and it certainly was worse enough. But being like the older brother of Fanty? Hm. Sounds amusing but also nice. He's never had a sister before. Not like he ever wanted one, of course.

"That'd be interesting, you being the sister of Thor and I." Loki said, not paying attention to the book at all now.

"Have you ever wanted one?" Fanty asked, looking at him.

Loki smirked, "It never really crossed my mind. My mother wanted a girl, but it never really happened." he sounded a bit sad at the mention of his mother...so Fanty decided to not delve further into the subject of his mom.

"I remember wanting a sister really bad, but I ended up having another brother, too." Fanty nodded, agreeing with Loki.

"You have a brother?" Loki looked surprised.

Fanty held up four fingers, and Loki whistled, shocked she could even survive that much testosterone living under one roof.

"You should see the medical bills. Most of them are concussions and broken bones from football. They talk about football so much I hate it now." Fanty grouched, folding her arms.

"Four brothers...Gees, I cannot even stand my own single brother." Loki said, shutting the book softly.

"Thor? The blond guy with the hammer?" Fanty asked, hoping her answer was indeed correct.

Loki rolled his eyes, silently laughing. "Yes, Fanty. The blond one."

Fanty smiled, glad she was finally able to make him at least chuckle. After a warm silence, she finally smirked to herself, her brain chuckling at her forming mischief. Loki probably doesn't even know that she's buttering him up!

"But really, it'd be fun if you were my brother. We'd pull tricks all the time!" Fanty said happily, and Loki laughed for real this time.

"You're one of the few who enjoys a good joke, at least from the people I know. But you'd have to deal with my talk and obsession with books and battles." Loki said.

Fanty grinned and shrugged, "Hey, I prefer that than football!" she let Loki chuckle before saying in a heartfelt manner, "Hey...I know you've had rough times, albeit you deserved it. It's not fun being misunderstood. I know the feeling."

"What is that phrase you Midgardians say….Oh, 'it sucks? It sucks." Loki nodded, his smile gone.

"But in all consideration, you'd make a great brother. And you seem like a good leader, too, as long as you're just not causing problems." Fanty honestly said, kindly resting her hand on his shoulder.

Loki smiled at her compliment, and said honestly, "Nowadays...because of you and the others...I'm starting to think there's a different way to life that I just turned a blind eye to."

That made Fanty stop, realizing what he said was in fact true. She knew he what he was saying was the absolute truth, for she was given the gift to see if he lied, and she could see clearly he really meant it. Fanty was so caught up in making him see his problems and help him like the messenger told her to, she didn't see how he really was changing. She only thought about completing her 'mission' rather than opening her eyes and realizing that Loki was in fact seeing his flaws. He was actually close to it! He learned patience, friendship, consideration, compassion, and soon trust was around the corner!

"So...can you teach me magic?" Fanty beamed, thinking that she finally ensnared him in her trap.

"No. I knew you would ask that." Loki smirked at her, ruffling her head with his big and nimble hand.

"Please?" she gave her best puppy eyes, folding her hands in prayer.

"Fanty, I gave you my answer, no-!" Loki was starting to get huffy.

"Just the basics! If you just teach me a few things, I'll kneel to you." Fanty begged, knowing that would get Loki's attention.

Loki stopped when Fanty got on the ground and kneeled, bowing her head with her hand over her heart as if he really was the All Father sitting on his golden throne. Loki was too stunned to say anything. Granted, she wasn't the whole populace of humanity, but _someone willingly bowed to him._

Loki finally grinned and held up a strict finger, "Alright, but just the basics! I don't want you abusing powers like mine."

Fanty whooped and jumped into the air, and then did a little dance before sitting cross legged in front of him, just like a student in elementary school. Loki chuckled before clearing his throat.

"Let us begin."

The following day, Angel finished washing the last bit of vegetables for lunch. She was hoping to make a good salad along with her favorite sandwich before heading out to go clothes shopping, and the only thing on her mind was just that. She dropped the remaining baby tomatoes into the large wooden bowl and continued cutting up baby carrots into slices, each perfectly the same thickness.

She hummed a little song to herself before turning around and scraping the carrots into the bowl with the cutting knife, and then put everything down to locate the cabbage.

Wait….where did it go? It was right there! She left it right near the sink!

"HI ANGEL!" Fanty's voice sounded from the ceiling.

Angel screamed at the sight of Fanty on the ceiling, clutching the cabbage like it was a baseball. Fanty was completely upside down, and half her body was going right through the ceiling, a magical green ring encircling her waist that softly glowed. Fanty didn't look bothered at all, but sure was having a blast seeing Angel so terrified.

"What in God's name-?! How did you-?!" Angel stammered, too stunned to form correct sentences.

"Loki taught me magic!" Fanty beamed, and tossed the cabbage into the sink, a perfect 'plunk!' sounding from inside the clean sink. "SCORE!"

And with that, she leaned upwards and was gone, the magical ring disappearing quickly. Angel furrowed her brows and clenched her fist, "Wait until I get my hands on Loki!"

Mystic flipped another page of Artemis Fowl, completely delved into the current chapter she was in. She was so into her book, she wasn't bothered that Fanty unlocked her door and sauntered in, acting like nothing was out of the ordinary at all.

"Yo." Fanty greeted.

Mystic made the peace sign with her fingers and said softly, "Yo, Fanty."

"Wanna see a magic trick?" Fanty asked, standing in front of her.

"Hold on," Mystic held up one finger, finishing the last page of the chapter. When she did, she put a black velvet bookmark in between the pages and closed it shut, placing it on the table near her. "You learned a magic trick?"

"Yep! Wanna see?" Fanty asked, desperately hoping for a confirmation.

Mystic shrugged nonchalantly, "Sure, I've got nothing better to do. Show me."

Fanty held up her right hand, her five fingers splayed like the bones of a fan. Mystic's face deadpanned, clearly knowing this trick already. Fanty has done this stupid trick before and it was easy to know what she did.

She quickly took her left hand and slid it up her right, and once her left hand was back to her waist, her index finger was 'gone.'

Mystic sighed and rolled her eyes, "Very funny, Fanty. You've done this before. You're just bending your finger forwards."

"Oh, really?" Fanty beamed, turning her hand around to show her.

Mystic screamed, horrified at the sight of Fanty's finger _completely gone. _"IT'S GONE! HOLY SHIT YOU CUT IT OFF!"

"It ain't bleeding!" Fanty laughed, holding her hand closer to Mystic for her to see. It was true, the finger had no blood or bone showing, just a completely empty space covered in skin and nerves, as if she was born with only four fingers.

"Fanty, that's freakin' scary!" Mystic yelled, staring at her hand still.

In a matter of seconds, her finger was back in a shimmer of green, completing the entire five-finger deal. Mystic stared at her hand, so startled at the sudden and real magic she couldn't form words.

"Loki taught me that little trick! The act of disappearing objects and people. It's really cool!" Fanty excitedly gushed.

Even after Fanty left, Mystic was still shocked into silence, still sitting on her couch staring into space if she saw a ghost.

Fanty showed everyone her new magic skills, and they were all shocked that Loki would even agree to that. They knew Fanty would use that power to her advantage…

No, not take over the world. She knew better than that and Loki knew how much to teach her.

No, they meant that if she needed to go somewhere, she could probably just teleport by herself instead of walking or driving there on her own. If she was hungry she would just conjure up some Doritos or a subway sandwich. Heck, if she wanted to freak people out she could run on the ceiling as if gravity didn't apply to her.

"You're an idiot, a true idiot!" Angel shook a finger at Loki.

"She made one of my research books talk! Do you know how terrifying it is having a book read you facts on ancient tombs?" Drago said seriously. She wasn't the one to yell unless in dire conditions. This wasn't really dire.

"You do know that it was a bad choice, right?" Mystic asked, her eyes still wide from the shock of Fanty's disappearing act.

"No offense of course, Fanty. We love you." Star said, patting her back.

Xion nodded, "But still, that magic may be basic, but it's insane he would give it to you."

Fanty sighed, her shoulders slumping in disappointment. She was having so much fun! And now she had to do the right thing and give it back...get rid of it...however you lose magic.

Loki nodded understandably, "I see. I clearly have misjudged Fanty. Perhaps I should reconsider this predicament."

"Dang it." Fanty sighed, hanging her head down low.

Xion and Angel hesitated, not liking to see Fanty's innocent pout. It was like watching a five year old be reprimanded, even if she was seventeen after all.

"It is done." Loki nodded after a moment's of silence.

"Wait, just like that?" Drago asked, raising her brows.

"Indeed so. Magic is both simple yet complicated." Loki said, giving Fanty a look with a hidden grin.

Fanty was confused for a second at why he looked so sly, but then she grinned. Though the girls thought she could no longer morph through walls and floors, do invisible stunts and make objects appear and talk, Fanty retained some bit of power left that Loki just wanted her to mess with.

"I feel like I just committed a crime letting you have some of that power." Loki said nonchalantly once all the girls left.

Fanty was jumping around the kitchen and happily singing, 'I've Got the Magic in Me', too busy to really hear Loki's comment. Loki merely chuckled and continued reading a Time magazine he found lying near the sofa, knowing there was not really a way to make Fanty calm down and realize that with magic comes responsibility.

Oh, why would he teach her that? He didn't know magical responsibility even if it was explained to him by his own mother.

Maybe magical responsibility should be learned….because the following week was a living _nightmare. _


	7. It's Already a Strike Out

**Tut tut tut, Loki. What have you done...**

**Get ready to put on your angst hats, guys and gals, because we're about to enter into the Jungle and learn what My Songs Know What You Did in the Dark with a Cherry Bomb and Walk this Way Under Pressure with a Breath of Life! :D**

**Loki: Let me guess, those are all the songs you listened to while writing this?**

**Yes.**

**Loki: I also guess you had some sweets before this as well?**

**Yup! Cookies! *holds up M&M cookie* you want one?**

**Loki: BLEH! No! Get that monstrosity away from my f-!**

***shoves into mouth***

**Loki: Alright, that is a decent cookie.**

**...you readers have a dirty mind, don'tcha? ;) WOWZA! This sugar is making me go bonkers! Either that or the lack of sleep and overdose of stress. I went through blood, sweat and tears for this chapter. Literally. I came back from a run and I got a paper cut and I cried at the pain. See? Blood, sweat and tears.**

**Loki: You poor thing..heh.**

**On with the magic!**

* * *

It was the hottest day that beginning of August, and all of the six girls were jealous of Loki for being naturally 'cool'. Since Loki was born a frost giant, he can change his body temperature to any degree he wants and survive the heat or the intense cold in the winters. He had to admit, summers were sweltering here in Midgard than in Asgard. In Asgard, the heat is usually at a minimum, only causing just a bit of sweat on the brow. Here? Global warming was an issue, and it was making summers unbearably warm. Good thing he knew how to control his own temperature.

Xion expressed fear that forest fires would start somewhere, but Angel and Drago were very good to reassure her that it will not happen. Still, the heat rays that were visible on the ground and on the tops of cards concerned them. It was so hot Fanty's AC broke, and she was quite whiny about it. She found a Chinese hand fan in her room, a souvenir from when Drago went to Chinatown in New York City to visit museums and lectures on life. The fan was helping a bit, but she couldn't help but wish her entire apartment was coated with ice. Jack Frost would be really convenient right now.

"I wish Jack Frost was here," moaned Xion against a dark purple pillow, "I miss him."

"I miss him, too. He was cool. Pun intended." Angel said, earning a few chuckles from everyone else.

The six girls were milling around Fanty's apartment, either eating the last of the fruit flavored popsicles or fanning themselves with folded magazines, printed paper, or standing in front of the fan with their mouths open, letting one long note of their voice get cut up by the blades of the fan.

"A-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-h-h-h-h-h-h-h" Fanty's voice echoed from the fan.

"You're such a kid." Mystic laughed, and Fanty grinned at the statement.

"T-h-a-a-a-a-n-k y-o-o-o-u-u-u-u!" Fanty's voice chopped, causing everyone to smile at her humor.

"Fanty, do you miss Pitch?" Star asked, biting into her lemon popsicle.

Fanty was silent for a while, causing everyone to look at her. She stared at the fan for a minute longer before standing up straight, wiping sweat from her upper lip. "Yeah...I miss him a lot. I wish he was here."

"Just imagine how it would go if he and Loki socialized." Drago tried making Fanty smile, and succeeded.

"They'd discuss tactics for taking over the world. Either that or argue who has the worst backstory and monologue for hours." Fanty said, fluttering the red, black and gold Chinese fan in front of her face.

"Speaking of Loki," Drago looked around, "where is he?"

Fanty waved away the worry lazily, knowing where he was and what he was doing. "I convinced him to get us some tubs of ice cream. Most of them are the classics."

"Chocolate?" Xion sat up excitedly, looking hungry at the idea of a delicious sugar cone with two scoops of her chosen flavor.

"Strawberry, too?" Star beamed, and Mystic perked up at that word as well.

Fanty nodded at both of them, and the girls cheered. Fanty even made sure she had some sprinkles, whipped cream, nuts, chocolate syrup and cherries around the kitchen to make the perfect sundaes.

But after two hours of talking and such, Loki didn't return. The six girls were starting to get worried. Where was he? Did he run off? God only knew where he was…

"I'm gonna go look for him. You guys stay here, okay?" Fanty got up, heading towards the door.

"You sure you don't want one of us tagging along? It'd be a bit easier." Mystic offered, leaning over the side of the couch to look at her, her long purple hair falling to the side.

Fanty nodded, "I'm sure. It'll only be a minute or so. He's not that hard to find."

"You're good like that." Star grinned, returning to the book in her hands.

So Fanty left the apartment and turned left, heading down closer to the center of town. Cars whizzed by on the street, and a lot of people were heading in her direction, speedily walking by to get to their cooled-off homes faster. Fanty put her hands in her pockets as she strolled down the sidewalk, peeking into every shop, alley and cranny on her side of the street. So far, no sign of Loki. It was harder than she thought, trying to find the tall Asgardian.

It wasn't until five police cars whizzed by with their sirens blaring that Fanty was starting to get worried. What if someone was hurt? Did Loki do something bad again?

Her fears got the best of her, and she ended up sprinting down the street, heading down to the heart of Burgess town. The sirens continued to scream on, the bright lights flashing in the blazing sunlight. Fanty skidded to a halt, causing her sneakers to gather black marks on the sides. Her heart was a-pitter pattering in her chest, and it felt like it was climbing into her throat. The five police cars were blocking off the road, swarming around a man clad in Asgardian leather and armor.

Loki.

Fanty felt her heart break when Loki noticed her presence, and gave her an apologetic look. Fanty has never truly been angry before, but now? She was furious. She sprinted over to Loki, but a police officer cut her off.

"Stop! You can't pass, miss. This man is under arrest."

"He didn't do anything!" Fanty shoved him in the chest, but he barely moved.

"This is the maniac that caused many deaths and nearly destroyed cities! You get back before I have to use force." the police officer threatened.

That struck a nerve. Fanty was so offended by the officer's threat, she punched him, causing him to fly back and nearly topple over three other cops. Fanty ran out into the circle, and the cops pulled out their guns and pointed them at Loki, who had his hands up.

"What did you do!?" Fanty demanded him, shaking his shoulders.

"I did not commit any crimes at all," Loki said calmly, "I swear, I only was coming back from the market."

Fanty looked around him, noticing there were no bags at all with ice cream in them. Her heart tore apart even more at his lie. "You lied to me…" her heartbroken eyes ate away at Loki. It made him feel worse. He was telling the truth!

"Fanty, I swear-!" he started, but Fanty shut him up.

"Zip it, you liar. Just take care of this." Fanty glared at the cop that aimed his gun at Loki.

It wasn't until the other five girls heard sirens and shouting and a popping noise that gave them a dreadful feeling in their guts. Thinking of the worst, they sprinted out of the apartment and ran against the wave of people that were running away.

"What is going on?!" Mystic shouted over the loud noise.

"Something tells me Loki's involved." Star shouted, accidentally bumping into Drago as they ran.

Xion was the first one to scream at the sight when they reached the center of town, the sight of broken police cars and fire and smoke, as well as police officers who were moaning against the ground in pain.

A shadow loomed from the smoke, slowly walking out of it.

"Behold, I am the cure!" Fanty's voice came.

Out of the smoke she came, breathing heavily and covered in dust, bruises and cuts. Blood was dripping down her eyebrow and down her cheekbone, and she had a nasty gash on her side.

"Okay, maybe not the cure," Fanty sighed, dropping a hollow pipe, "more like the topical ointment that reduces itching and swelling. HI GUYS!"

Drago fainted, and Mystic frantically caught her and tried waving air in her face and begging her to wake up as Angel and Star sprinted over to see if she was alright. Fanty tried smiling through the pain, but they could see how much she hurt.

"Are you okay?!" Xion asked, scared out of her shorts.

"Good thing I wore a red shirt so no one could see me bleed." Fanty tried making another joke, but gasped at the nasty cut on her side, clearly the red shirt was getting darker with blood.

"Did Loki do this!?" Star asked, grabbing Fanty's cheeks and checking her line of sight to see if she had a coma.

Fanty looked away, nodding. She wouldn't lie, but he did.

Loki came running out, pursued by five cops. One almost successfully grabbed at him, but he quickly dove behind Drago and Mystic, who were kneeling on the ground and trying to calm themselves down. Time seemed to slow down. Fanty saw the angry faces on the five girls and the cops, both of them furious at Loki and wanting him to be punished.

But...something held Fanty back. Yeah, she wanted Loki to get what he deserved, but some feeling she couldn't place made her act quickly...and alright, maybe a bit rashly.

"Wait, stop!" Fanty threw herself between the cops and Loki, her arms spread wide like eagle wings.

The cops puffed angrily like enraged bulls, glaring at her for getting in their way.

"I'll make a deal with you!" Fanty held up her hands, praying to God above that they would listen to her.

It was silent for a while, only the sounds of rushing water putting out the car fires filling the empty silence.

"Well?" one of the cops barked, thinking she was wasting his time.

"Loki and I will leave town. We'll leave this place to a location where there's no one around he could hurt, and he could be under house arrest. I will supervise."

"What makes you think you're capable of controlling a maniac like him?" the taller cop pointed a rude thumb at Loki, who folded his arms and glared at him.

"Believe me, I can do it. I've done it for a while now, and this is my first mistake."

"Yeah, and your last," another cop with blond hair growled, "we accept this deal. You can't come back until he's either dead or gone."

Fanty was silent for a while, before holding out her hand for a confirmation shake. "Deal."

"FANTY, NO!" Mystic yelled, lunging for her. She grabbed Fanty's shoulders and shook her to get some sense into her mind, "You can't leave Burgess! What about us?! What if Pitch comes back!?"

"I volunteer going with them." Angel said strongly, and everyone looked at her, shocked.

After a while, Drago nodded. "Me, too. I'm not letting my friends be ripped apart by a lunatic. I'm sticking around."

One by one, each girl stepped forward, volunteering to stay with Fanty as well as help supervise Loki. They all glared at the man before returning to their deal.

"Take your belongings and leave town. You've got until sundown." the head officer said, and he turned on his heel and left them.

"What about our jobs?" Drago asked, worried at the idea of losing her dream job.

"You can continue working in the community, as long as _he _doesn't come with you." the blond police officer glared at Loki, who quite conspicuously used his middle finger to wipe under his eye.

The deal was made. Before the sun set, they were lucky to find a large chalet out in the forest, just four in a half miles from Burgess. They were very close to the mountainside, great for hiking and taking pictures of nature. But such hobbies weren't on their mind, they were more focused on their disappointment, worries and anger at Loki for making them lose their home in order to keep him sheltered and protected.

"I swear to Heimdall above, I did nothing!" Loki protested, hoping at least one of them would hear him out.

"Really? Then how did Fanty get so scraped up?" Drago barked at him angrily, dipping the washcloth into the stained water, "these aren't just boo-boos you can fix. Fanty's wounds are going to take time."

"That I can account for! At least she isn't dead." Loki wasn't very good at reasoning anymore, judging by the horrified look Drago was giving him.

"Screw you, Loki." Xion muttered as she brought over the bandage wrappings for Fanty's side.

"I made a mistake, alright? I'm sorry. I made the mistake of going into the market in my natural robes."

"You're such an idiot!" Star yelled, slamming her hand on the table, causing the water bowl to shake, "We would expect you to be clever and smart, but now we know how much of an idiot you can be!"

"Shut up." Loki hissed at her, not tolerating her jeering.

"No, you shut up! We just lost _everything!" _Angel cried, "And now we're stuck here in this prison until you leave!"

"Then I'll leave you for good, now!" Loki barked, and Drago growled at him to shut up.

"You can't! You remember what your punishment is. You'll just be brought back here to torture us more."

"I can't believe you would just throw away everything like that!"

"For all we did for you…"

"You ungrateful, son of a-!"

Fanty couldn't take it anymore. The yelling, the name calling, the insults were too much to bear. The trust they've built was shattered to pieces, or at least shattering at the moment. Seeing and hearing her friends yell at each other made her sick. She wanted to throw up. If only she could throw up all the regret and self-hate that was stirring inside her…

So she got up and ran. She jumped up so suddenly everyone gasped and stepped back. Fanty sprinted towards the door, swiped it open and ran out into the dark forest, not caring that it was cold and she was straining herself too much.

"Fanty, wait-!" Xion started after her, but Loki held her back, "Let me go!"

"No...she needs to breathe." Loki released her and turned away from them, ashamed that what started to be fine and a renewed life morphed into misery once more.

Fanty ran until her lungs were searing in pain, like hot and wet fire. Once her legs started to feel like jelly and her heart was pulsing so fast it made her head spin, she stumbled to a stop. She tripped over roots, causing her to fall to her knees and hands, gasping in air that she wasn't permitting herself to breathe before. Her throat burned at the fresh air, causing it to feel dry and itchy. She needed water...she needed a hug.

She cried, hating herself for such a punishment from a being she didn't even know and believing that things could get better. She sobbed until her eyes burned and her side started acting up, so she hissed and sat up straight, stiff as a board, against the trunk of a tree. So she waited. She waited for someone to come and get her or when her heart would calm down and she could breathe peacefully once more.

Once the pounding in her head disappeared, she could finally hear the peepers hidden in the darkness, as well as the rare call of the owl, hooting along with the soft wind. Crickets chirped, as well as a strange noise that sounded like the flutter and call of bats.

But then there was another noise. It sounded like footsteps. Fanty closed her eyes, not ready to be found. If it was Loki, she didn't want to hear his apologies anymore. She knew he was sorry, and she knew he meant it, but she just wasn't ready to really forgive him yet. If it was one of the girls, she didn't want to hear how they punished Loki, or their questions on if she's alright and if she wants anything. She just wanted it to be quiet for once.

"Out and about, I see?" a dark voice chuckled.

Fanty immediately got angry, thinking it was a stranger lurking in the shadows of the forest for a victim, and opened her eyes. But instead of a lurker, she was met with the sight of Pitch Black himself, smiling down at her. He looked overjoyed at seeing her, and he held out an elegant grey hand to help her up.

"Fancy meeting you here, Fanty."

"Pitch!" Fanty cheered, immediately grabbing his hand and jumping up.

Surprising him suddenly, she hugged him tight, thankful that he was right in front of her and well. He made a sort of surprised grunt, and his eyes widened when Fanty kissed his cheeks in greeting and said happily, "You're here! You're really here! I thought you were gone!"

"Ah, um, well, I'm not," Pitch grinned as he ruffled her hair, "but that was quite the greeting, thank you."

"What are you doing here?" Fanty asked, her hand instinctively going to touch her injured side.

"Well, I looked for you at the apartment but it was completely dark. Joyce said that you all were gone. So I went looking for you. I heard that…." his sentence trailed off as he noticed her side.

Her entire waist, from her hips to her chest, were wrapped in bandages, tight and secure. She had more bandages on her arms and some cuts on her face, as well as a bad bruise on her temple.

"Good God, what happened to you?" Pitch instantly became worried, but got the hint Fanty didn't want to hear that question from her whiny groan.

"I got in a fight with some cops when I was trying to protect Loki."

"You mean that spoiled brat of a prince that the Guardians were talking about?" Pitch furrowed his non-existent brows, "I thought he was rid of before."

"He was banished by the All Father. Odin said I was in charge of 'shaping him up'." she put those specific words around bent fingers.

Pitch sucked air through his teeth, understanding her dilemma and pain. "I take it it didn't end well."

"No. He was doing fine until now, because he forgot to change back into mortal clothes. The cops recognized him and immediately charged at him and I got caught in the crossfire," Fanty flourished a hand at her bandaged side, "proof of gunfire," she gently touched her cheeks, bruised to a dark purple, "proof of physical hand to hand combat. You get the picture."

"I would like a word with this lunatic. He makes me sound like a civilized human being." Pitch happily said, looking around the forest. The fellow really did make Pitch look benevolent! About time some change was brought.

"Gee, thanks for your sympathy." Fanty rolled her eyes, a smirk gracing her lips.

"Alls well, right? You're alive, and that's what matters," Pitch awkwardly hugged her, still not used to being so friendly, "that and your nightmares continue to thrive."

"Aww, for a second I thought you were being heartfelt!" Fanty laughed, pulling away from him and teasingly punched his arm.

"Seems unlikely a foul being like him could even muster up such words." Loki's hateful voice came from between the two oak trees.

Fanty looked at Loki, mildly surprised at the rudeness he shot at the Boogeyman. Even Pitch looked surprised at the sudden appearance of the god himself. Loki folded his arms over his chest, keeping his eye locked on Pitch.

"And you are?" Loki pressed, a flat tone in his velvety voice.

"What's it to you?" Pitch spat at him, "I think more importantly I know who _you _are. And I know your devastating backstory as well."

Loki growled, and Fanty thought for a second she saw a flash of red coat his eyes for a millisecond. What was that? Maybe it was just her, the strain against her wounds acting up again. Can people hallucinate when injured?

"I bet you have a lot to monologue about, my friend," Pitch grinned, gently moving Fanty behind him so he wouldn't accidentally touch her injuries, "after all, you are a banished soul like myself. We could become good comrades."

"I wouldn't know whether you were joking or not. But at the moment, I'm thinking it's not possible. My skills could highly surpass your own by tenfold. But that's not the point here, is it?" Loki smirked, and Fanty saw a faint smile twitch at the corner of Pitch's mouth. She knew he liked a challenge, and something about Loki's personality and alignment with the bad side like himself made him interested in the man.

"Loki, why are you out here?" Fanty asked, bending her head to the side from behind Pitch, almost a bit too comically.

"Checking on you. But now I feel like this freak of darkness has everything under control." Loki gestured to Pitch, who looked completely offended.

"Lok-" Fanty started.

"Jotun scum." Pitch hissed.

That instantly touched a nerve. Fanty saw before her very eyes a new creature that melted away Loki's pale skin and emerald eyes, a being in the form of Loki but with hellish red eyes and icy blue skin, with markings all over his face and body. The new Loki screamed angrily as he shot a blast of light green magic at Pitch's head, searing hot and ready to kill.

Pitch immediately reacted. He shoved Fanty to the ground, making her collide into the nearest tree away from the fight. Pitch conjured up a shield of nightmare sand, causing the green magic to explode off the shield, pebble up and spark back into nothing with the sudden exposure to the air and enchanted sand. Loki sent another blast of magic, but in the shape of daggers as thin as a needle, and Pitch easily deflected them with a wave of his hand with a bored expression.

"You know what, Loki? I'm starting to think I misjudged you." Pitch said over Loki's loud cursing and sizzling heat of magic, "you're a lot weaker than I expected."

"Stop encouraging him, you idiot!" Fanty yelled over Loki's angry roar, throwing a stick at Pitch's back. It didn't get very far, for it landed right in front of her feet, wedged in the thick ground. _Great. Some help I am. _Fanty grumbled, folding her arms, _this sucks. I'm the stupid damsel in distress again. I hate this. Immensely._

But with Pitch's skilled tactics, maybe even a bit more than Loki's, he saw a point of opportunity when Loki jumped into the air and twisted, preparing to kick him in the throat. Time seemed to slow down. Pitch easily wrapped his hand around Loki's boot, and with strong concentration, blasted nightmare sand into his chest, sending him right smack dab into a tree, nearly splintering it.

Loki groaned as he got up, staggering a bit. And with a few moments to recollect what happened, he started chuckling.

"You're not bad for an old man!" Loki sneered at him, green magic curling around his fingertips like smoke.

"I'm forever trapped at the age of thirty, you shut up!" Pitch glared at him, forming his famous scythe.

Loki conjured a green sword and clenched it tight, feeling the magic throb in his arm. He and Pitch screamed a warrior-like call in unison, and then charged. Just as they jumped into the air to attack, a crossfire happened. Another source of power knocked them down, accidentally making them bonk foreheads and crumple to the ground, groaning in pain.

Fanty panted, clutching her handmade bandage-stick-n'-rock slingshot tightly in her arms. Once the sounds of war calmed back into the night sounds, Fanty grinned. She put her hand on her hip as she admired her handiwork. The two men looked as if they were just taking a snooze!

"Time for a time out." Fanty said, putting on the extra bandages around her waist.


	8. Fanty's Error, Cupcakes, & Loki's Temper

**I'm extremely sorry that you all had to wait for this for so long. I've been kind of...occupied. Not really in a good way. School isn't really the big matter, it was just something wrong with me. No worries, I'm better now. Thank you all so very much for being so patient, it does my heart well. :) To reward your patience, here is another chapter! I wrote this during an all time low, so I apologize greatly if things rise and fall pretty quickly. Writer's block is not helpful when you have sleepless nights and...well, that sort.**

**On a brighter note, tomorrow will be my birthday. :) So if none of you hear from me or see an update tomorrow, I'm most likely celebrating it by writing or reading or...yeah, something like that. (I honestly have no idea how to celebrate my own birthday without my family around, so it's a little weird. No idea what to do.) I'll have a lot of free time I don't know how to deal with! XD**

**So without anymore annoying commentary from me, here's another chapter! ^_^**

* * *

Loki and Pitch slowly reentered into reality at the sound of hysterical laughter and a happy voice belonging to Xion say, "They seriously fought?!"

"Yeah! I wish you guys were there to see it all." that was clearly Fanty's voice.

"Hey, I think Pitch moved." Drago noted.

"Really? About time! I'd like to give him an earful." Mystic said, trying out her motherly strict voice.

"Me too, the same for Loki." volunteered Star.

Pitch groaned and peeled open his eyes, feeling his arms restrained behind his back. This wasn't the first time he's woken up like that. Same goes for Loki. The God of Mischief shook his head to clear the dizziness away, and he immediately reacted at a cold touch at his fingers. It felt like something alive! Something that's been drowned in ice water or maybe a feeling of a pulse against his wrist that didn't belong to him.

"Surprise!" Fanty flourished her hands, bowing lowly.

"I'm quite not, actually." Pitch chuckled, smiling at the girls. He was too used to this.

"I agree with the lunatic. Where are those horrid Barbie movies you shall be torturing us with?" Loki sounded a bit nervous as he asked that. All that pink...it made him both want to scream in terror and vomit out shoes and bricks and slugs.

"Barbie movies?" Pitch's voice sounded too close to Loki's head.

"Yes, they-wait a minute…" Loki looked behind him, and saw to his pure horror that they were strapped to two chairs that were bound together, their wrists locked as well. Pitch groaned in annoyance, but Loki did the entire tantrum and screaming shock. He made his end of the chair bounce and jolt to get out, which resulted in Pitch getting a bad pain in the back of his neck at the headrest.

"You all are evil! You might as well be the Sinister Six!" Loki spat, and that actually made Pitch chuckle, "Props to you for coming up with such a title. Good one."

Loki was silent for a while, before muttering, "Thanks."

"Aw, they're bonding!" Angel cooed, taking many photos of the trapped two.

"Would you cut it out?!" Loki barked, but it only made Angel cackle and take more photos.

"It's okay, Loki. We know how to make everything better. We came up with a plan!" Fanty said proudly, and Loki noticed that some of her bruises have faded away. They must have been out for a while. Or Drago just helped her with some healing cream or something like that.

"Help me? Fine, then." Loki snidely said, looking away.

That ticked off Pitch. "You ungrateful man! Show them some respect at least. They're just trying to help you after all this time. Even a man like me had to learn that."

Loki was silent, feeling like he was just ridiculed by yet another father figure. It wouldn't surprise him in the very least if Pitch was a dad. Feeling guilty once more, he bowed his head and shamefully nodded.

"After making you go through hardships, I will consent." Loki sadly said.

"Good." Fanty said, cutting loose their bonds.

After a few minutes of reconciliation and hesitant forgiveness-because that is the key point into fixing this little dilemma-Loki found himself sitting down on the couch in front of the TV screen, which was paused on a moving picture reel he's never seen before, only heard about.

Fanty gestured to the screen, "From what I've learned about you, this'll help. Just watch this and listen to the song, okay? Watch carefully."

"Oh no…" Mystic groaned, covering her ears, "I hate this song."

"Ooh, I love this song!" Angel clapped, but then hesitated, "but not really the loud note at the end."

Pitch whispered something to Fanty, and she nodded happily at what he said. The lights were turned off completely, leaving Loki in the darkness minus the glare of the screen, a pretty scene of a snowy mountain in the nighttime.

The movie unpaused, and before Loki's eyes the scene of the mountain zoomed in ever so close, very slowly, onto a girl in a dark green dress with a purple cape. Piano music played in the beginning, and the girl began to sing along.

Halfway through the song, Loki was leaning close to the edge of his seat, entranced by the queen's snowy powers and her strength in the song.

"_Let it go! Let it go! And I'll rise like the break of dawn!"_

Fanty was happily filming Loki, and silently cheered when she caught proof of him mouthing along to the lyrics.

Once it was over, the lights were turned back on and the six girls smiled down at Loki, who just blankly stared up at them.

"Well? Is it your jam, or is it your ham?" Star grinned, making Xion and Angel giggle at her rhyming joke.

"The music speaks well to me. I like it...but it's not enough to fulfill me like you imagined." Loki folded his arms.

"Hold on!" Pitch gently pushed Star out of the way, "Am I wrong or have you all been using therapy on him?"

"Uhh?" Star pondered, not really sure whether that was the right terminology to describe it.

"Yes. I took a psychology class and I'm using every theory on him. And by the way, reverse psychology doesn't work at all. It's more like encouragement." Fanty said, putting her hands on her hips.

"Ugh, I should have come sooner." Pitch rubbed at his temples, clearly disappointed.

Fanty was offended, and was about to protest until Pitch pulled Loki up at his own surprise. "Come on. We're going to have a talk. Man to man, evil being to evil being. Let's go."

That last sentence made Loki start to hum Let it Go, but then Pitch slapped his arm to stop.

They left the chalet, with Pitch gently shutting the door tightly. Xion ran over to see them slowly melt into the forest, and heard Loki ask in the darkness, "Where are we going?"

"What do you think he's doing?" Drago asked, tapping her chin thoughtfully.

"Ooh! Ooh!" Fanty's arm shot into the air excitedly, waving to and fro, "I know!"

"Showing him the bright parts of the world?" Xion suggested, raising a brow.

"Me! Pick me!" Fanty jumped around Drago, who looked at Mystic for her idea.

"Maybe just for guy talk. You know, _guy talk._" Mystic said, and Star giggled at that.

"Maybe they're just gonna chat like we tried, but a bit stronger?" Angel shrugged her shoulders.

"ME ME! OH PLEASE PICK ME! FOR HEIMDALL ABOVE PICK ME!" Fanty jumped onto the couch.

"Very well, Fanty," Drago chuckled, "You can spea-!"

Just as the words 'Heimdall above pick me', a bright flash of light of many colors blasted into the living room, smothering Fanty completely. The girls screamed, shielding their eyes from the bright lights. Xion ducked under the kitchen table, her curly hair bouncing behind her. Drago and the others looked back at Fanty, who just realized the light surrounding her, and mouthed an 'oops'.

Just as she was sucked up into the vortex above, she yelled, "_MONOLOGUE BATTLE_!"

And then it was all silent, the brightly colored vortex was gone. Drago panted, scared out of her shorts at the sudden intrusion of light. Mystic wiped sweat from her forehead, unable to form words of her very own.

"Why am I not surprised that would happen?" Angel shook her head, taking this as a normal thing possible.

"You think she'll be back in time for the boys to come home?" Star asked, looking at the girls.

"Most likely." Mystic grinned.

And so, the girls waited. It could've been a good two hours or so, and they were starting to get impatient. The ticking of the grandfather clock was starting to ring inside their heads, and Star was starting to get hungry for cupcakes again.

"I really need to make some cupcakes right now." Star moaned, holding her stomach.

"Just wait ten minutes or so, it won't be long, honey." Drago gently smiled, patting her knee.

"You said that half an hour ago!" Star whined, burying her face into a corduroy pillow.

"Yeah, I'm hungry for some cupcakes, too. I'd eat anything!" Xion sighed, and Star wildly grinned at her, "besides your Explosion Cupcakes!"

"Explosion Cupcakes?" Mystic raised a brow, completely curious.

Star excitedly nodded, nearly bouncing up and down at the genius idea. "My own invention! A cotton candy flavored cupcake with pop rocks, melted sour patch kids, sprinkles, lemon flavoring and liquid from a juice pop!"

"Good grief." Drago was stunned at the ingredients in such an atomic bomb of food, "I bet Fanty loves that."

"I don't give her them," Star shook her head, "for very good reasons. Remember when Mystic made the terrible mistake to give her Redbull?"

"WHAT?!" Drago exclaimed, staring at Mystic in horror.

"It was a social experiment!" Mystic defended herself, "It was for science!"

Xion snorted and joined in with Angel and Star's cackling. "She was bouncing all over the place! She said she could see noises and hear colors!"

"Really, Drago, it was hilarious. Her eyes dilated at the sugar."

"That poor thing is going to get sick and it'll be all your fault." she pouted, folding her arms.

"Aww, it's okay! She's still alive...at least that we know of." Angel said.

After Star was finally admitted to make lemon cupcakes with vanilla icing, they could hear laughter outside coming closer to the chalet. Angel finished gulping down some apple cider before looking at the sliding glass door. "Sounds like the two emperors of evil."

"That's a nice title." Xion grinned, and Angel bowed at her compliment.

Pitch and Loki opened the door, and the girls instantly noticed the smiles on their faces and that they were supporting each other while stepping through the threshold.

"What'd you guys do?" Drago asked, watching them closely.

"Had a few drinks! This man truly is a warrior, by the way he's still so sober." Loki thumped Pitch on the back.

"Dead men don't get drunk, that's the sad part." Pitch chuckled, bumping Loki's shoulder.

"So I guess it went well?" Mystic smiled, fixing her glasses.

"Well enough! Monologue battles are quite amusing, and healing as well." Loki said, and Pitch mentally patted himself on the back.

"Fanty was right. She gains a point." Angel winked at Star, who grinned brightly.

Loki and Pitch in sync looked around the living room and kitchen, and then looked back at the girls. They looked uncomfortable, awkwardly eating their lemon cupcakes and drinking apple cider. Pitch raised a hairless brow, sharing the same question that Loki had in his own mind.

"Where's Fanty?" they asked in unison.

Drago couldn't help but laugh at the twin-like behavior, and Angel gently elbowed her to be quiet.

"We cooked her into a cupcake and ate her." Xion cackled.

Loki deadpanned, "Your lies aren't even amusing."

"Sheesh…" Xion pouted, glaring at him.

"Funny story, actually," Mystic laughed nervously as she rubbed her shoulder, "Erm, we're not entirely sure where she went...but we're positive the portal thing that took her was to Asgard."

"WHAT?!" Loki burst out, horrified.

"It's her fault!" Star started, "She's the one that said 'Heimdall above' anyways!"

"THAT...THAT...THAT LITTLE WITCH!" Loki yelled, completely furious.

"Outsmarted the trickster, that's funny." Pitch grinned, and then quickly shut up when Loki glared at him.

"I think it was unintentional, but yeah." Drago said, tucking her legs under her knees.

"HEIMDALL!" Loki screamed, looking up at the ceiling.

The five girls covered their ears, his sharp tone both terrifying and loud. Star and Angel gave him a strange look. He's...talking to a ceiling. Maybe Loki was more screwed up than they thought.

But suddenly, almost in an instant, the bright light zoomed back, crashing into the living room like it did before. Loki marched up to the Bifrost angrily, folded his arms and tapped his foot until the light faded away and Fanty stood there, holding a sword proudly in her arm and grinning widely.

"Holy moly, Fanty!" Drago exclaimed, eyeing her odd dress.

"Hai guys!" Fanty waved, but then noticed Loki towering above her. She gulped, her eyes widening, his death glare literally making her feel tinier than she was enough, "Urm...What's up, Loki?"

"WHAT'S UP?!" He bellowed, "YOU WENT TO ASGARD!"

"So? It was an accident." Fanty shrugged, tossing her silver sword between her hands. Loki snatched the sword from her hands and shook it in front of her face.

"Where did you get this?!" Loki demanded.

Fanty grinned, "Oh, that! Yeah, Thor let me take something from the weapons vault. Purty cool, eh? Thor's pretty awesome. And hot. Really, he's got to be the God of Magical Hair."

"Darn, I wish I was there!" Xion laughed, and everyone else nodded in agreement.

Pitch laughed, rested his hands on Mystic's shoulders and grinned evilly at Loki, "Aw, someone's just jealous. Right, Loki?"

Loki angrily blushed, making Fanty laugh out loud. He glared at Pitch and muttered a few profanities before slumping into in a couch, disappointed to the point he had no words to express himself thoroughly enough. Fanty and the others sadly looked at him before looking back to her, and she stuck out her lower lip in pity. She quietly sat down next to Loki, watching his face to see if he would be disturbed that she sat near him. Drago as well came over and sat opposite of him on the couch, sympathy shining in her bright eyes.

"Loki…" Drago started, but Loki cut in before she could finish her question.

"I do not wish to see Odin again. I just...I might just miss Asgard in general. It was the only place I knew my way around...and I ended up ruining it for myself. I wasted it all." Loki moaned, sadly slumping down so his head almost touched his knees.

Fanty and Drago sighed sadly, and Fanty said, "It's okay, Loki. We know how you feel."

"It is my fault."

"Yeah, but so what?" Drago said, comfortingly touching his arm, "Though we're no longer in Burgess Center, we live in this awesome chalet with a great view of the forests and it really is quite cozy. We don't normally have places like this. Think of it like a vacation home!"

"She's right. Without you we wouldn't be having a new experience in new locations and being your friend." Fanty said, rubbing his back.

Mystic, Star, Xion and Angel cooed in sympathy and came over to Loki, leaving Pitch shocked that they were actually leaving his presence for the buffoon of a mischief-maker. All he had to do was pull puppy eyes and then he was considered the innocent one?! Come on!

"It's alright Loki, we're here for you." Star said, touching his knee.

"Yeah, as your friends, you'll soon go back to Asgard someday." Mystic said while trying to squeeze in between Star and Angel.

"Are you homesick? You poor thing."

"I know how that feels like. It's okay."

Pitch threw up his hands and exclaimed, "You've got to be kidding me! All he does is throw puppy eyes and you're literally on your knees!"

The girls looked up at him, disapproving. But Loki merely sneered mischievously when they weren't looking, and then continued to let his eyes water as his impish grin turned into that innocent, wobbling frown.

"If it makes you feel any better, I talked with Thor-" started Fanty.

"Oh, perfect." Loki moaned, really not liking where this was going.

"No but wait! When I talked with him he said that you're doing really great and you might find yourself back up in Asgard sooner than later. That's literally what he said!" Fanty beamed, liking the sight of Loki's shocked face.

"Are you serious?" Loki asked, not sure whether to smile or not.

"Darn right I am!" Fanty beamed, and clapped him on the back, "He said while he sorts it out with Odin, you can enjoy this place just a little while longer. It won't be too long! Before you know it, you'll be back in Asgard having your little butt on that throne of yours."

All the girls laughed at that, causing Loki to smile. His heart felt warm, strangely enough. What was this feeling? Acceptance? It must be, because he's rarely felt it before. The only time he ever felt this emotion was when he was with his mother. But looking at everyone in the room made him realize something very important.

Forgiveness defines friendship, and friendship has many definitions.


	9. The Most Dangerous Prank

**Okay, here we go. *takes deep breath* It's not you, it's me. I had school, and I had Thanksgiving, and I needed some time aside to focus on that before writing more. I love you all, thank you for reviewing and keeping with the story...I think you've heard this intro before. ;)**

**But really though, thank you SO much to everyone who reads this. You make my day by just clicking that little button to read the next chapter and button to review. Happy Thanksgiving, everyone!**

**I have a little special surprise for all of you for this occassion, and this chapter is dedicated to Starskulls, who inspired me to write this after a conversation we had on Skype. Hope you all like it, and have a wonderful day! Keep smiling. :)**

* * *

"RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!" a scream echoed throughout the entire chalet.

The sudden explosion of such a terrified voice woke up Loki from his sleep instantly, causing him to nearly jolt out of the bed in pure panic. If he was armed, his knives would be drawn at the ready, prepared to attack anything that dared harm him, his newfound ally, Pitch Black, or the six girls. But then he heard Fanty and Star cackling down the hallway past his door, a shaking noise like a rattle slowly echoing along with their laughter.

"What...in the Norns' name?" Loki rubbed his face, finally awake from the sudden wake-up call.

"April Fool's Day." Pitch's voice came.

Loki was startled by the sudden appearance of him as he crawled out from under his bed, panting like a dog. He flopped onto the floor in exhaustion. Pitch's raven black hair was completely dyed pink! Loki choked back a laugh, only because of the pure look of tiredness and fear in his golden eyes.

"Come again?" Loki asked, but then realized another issue, "Hey! Why are you hiding under my bed anyway?!"

Pitch turned himself over onto his back like a pancake, "It was a bad decision. The girls woke me up when I found myself cursed with this hair and I ran for my life. By the way, it's really dusty under there. You might want to clean it out sometime today."

"Humph. I never clean, for that is a chore for meekly servants," Loki sniffed, but then asked, "What is this April Fool's Day?"

Pitch was silent for a while, and then swiftly got up. Loki noticed that Pitch was mostly swift with every movement he made. He smoothed out the front of his robe, dusted his shoulders and arms and then gave a bored look at the God of Mischief, "A day where tricksters reign. I'm surprised you don't know it."

Loki's ears perked up at the words 'tricksters' and 'reign'. Pitch rolled his eyes disapprovingly at Loki's excited grin and raised brows, "I can rule? For a day?"

"That's not it. April Fool's is for mortals. They pull pranks-_harmless pranks-_and…." he shuddered, "I have never seen two mortals take it so seriously."

"Whom?" Loki asked, getting up and putting on a dark green, casual tunic over his sleep pants.

"Star and Fanty. They have competitions to see who can be the most mischievous. Trust me, you don't want to mess with them. They have the upper hand. They always do." Pitch folded his arms, watching Loki comb his hair with his fingers at his reflection in the floor length mirror.

"No they don't. I have magic, and I am a God." Loki sneered, feeling pride swell up in his gut.

Pitch shook his head as Loki turned to the door that led to the long hallway, where they could faintly hear a ruckus in the kitchen, followed by the flickering of the lights above them. "No, they do. They understand technology. They know you're a weak point since you're not accustomed. And uh...Star says you lack creativity."

"I do not!" Loki protested, ticked off at the notion.

"I'm warning you," Pitch said cautiously, "they aren't to be messed with. They have three rules: Only one victor, leave me out of this, and no one gets hurt."

"Posh, I bet it is not-!" Loki laughed, but his laugh was cut short by the time they reached the kitchen.

Fanty was cackling on the ground, literally rolling around on the linoleum floor as Star frantically itched herself, scratching her back and arms and legs as if fire ants were crawling all around her. Mystic was running around, muttering curses as she tried to get green goo off her own shirt, hair, and the stove counter. Xion was jumping as high as she could-which wasn't very much-while trying to reach her sneakers that were snagged onto the ceiling fan, that slowly rotated just to tease her. Angel was trying to tackle Fanty as she leapt up from the attack from behind, dressed in only a man's button up that was polkadot yellow and white, black and green striped jeans, and a red sock and blue sock on either foot. Star obviously replaced Angel's clothing with ridiculous ones, but Fanty was getting the blame for it since she put itching powder in Star's laundry.

"Odin, help me." Loki prayed, his jaw almost to the floor.

"They dyed my hair PINK while I was taking a nap!" Pitch hissed, a sudden burst of anger broiling forth.

A shrill scream of anger echoed throughout the chalet, and the entire ruckus stopped for a second, frozen in fear. A furious sound of angry footsteps sounded from the stairs and down came a ticked off Drago, white powder all over her face and hair. It really made her eyes crackle and snap in fury even brighter.

"REALLY, STAR?! BABY POWDER IN THE HAIR DRYER!? ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND!?" Drago bellowed, shaking the powdery hair dryer in front of Star's face, who then began to laugh even harder.

Fanty giggled before looking over at Loki, and then….Loki witnessed her first evil grin. It honestly made his stomach drop into the bottom of his belly. That's when he got the hint:

He's the next victim.

"Good morning, Loki!" Fanty got up, brushing at her arms nonchalantly. She ignored Drago's scolding and Star's struggling giggles as she made her way over to Loki, who was too frozen in worry to really move.

"G-Good morning?" it came out more as a question than a reply.

Fanty stuck out her hand in a friendly gesture and beamed, "Put 'er there!"

Loki raised a brow, utterly confused, "Put what there?"

Fanty gave a strained laugh, "Your hand, silly! It's a good morning greeting if we shake hands."

Pitch instinctively glared at Loki as a warning, and Loki was pretty smart to catch on. His hand was close to coming in contact with Fanty's, but he quickly retracted his hand, hiding it behind his broad back.

"No. You're going to trick me." Loki sneered at her, to Fanty's dismay.

Her reaction was something he wasn't expecting. Fire seemed to shoot out of her eyes, and Star looked up in sync with that, a deep throated hissing noise like a snake echoing in their throats.

"Pitch! Don't cheat!" they growled, looking like they might as well just bleach his robe pure white and embroider pink lace and spray glitter on it. Now _that _is evil.

"Sorry." Pitch stepped back, definitely not wanting to get on their bad side for today.

For half of the day, Loki tried to avoid the troublesome tricksters so they don't scour him out and choose him for a victim, but they seemed focused on pranking each other or everyone else. He couldn't blame Fanty and Star, in a sense. Since it was raining outside, everyone really had no choice but to stay inside. Granted, it could also be considered a good thing, since Fanty originally planned to climb up a tree and put someone's underpants on a branch like a proud flag.

But Star and Fanty's devious and diabolical ideas were slowly thinning out, and by the late afternoon, they were stir crazy, draped all over the furniture or trying to scare Mystic or Drago by crawling around like the Grudge Girl.

Loki had his feet propped onto the kitchen table, reading a novel Pitch gave him for the time being to wait out the day when Star snuck into the kitchen. She had a rather large can clutched in her hand, shiny and colorful. Loki raised a brow at Star's wide grin.

"This...is my final masterpiece. This is the most diabolical, evil, pure genius prank on Fanty. In fact, on _everyone._" Star giggled, waving the can in his face.

"What is it exactly?" Loki peered at the words on the side.

"Red Bull," Star proudly grinned, "Pure caffeine and sugar, and so much it'll make Fanty time travel."

Star poured it into a glass, carefully stirring it for no particular reason at all. With an untrained eye, it almost looked like lemonade. Loki felt his eyebrows knit together with worry.

"Though I think you're very good at your tricks...perhaps you should reconsider. Fanty is already a ball of energy, as you mortals put it." he said, hoping it would convince her.

Star shook her head, grinning evilly. "Nope! I know this is the best prank ever, so I'm going to follow through with it. You ready to see mass destruction?" Star wiggled her eyebrows, pointing a finger in the direction of Fanty's open bedroom. Soft music emanated from the room, along with video game noises and Fanty's distant, irritated voice.

"Yeah, that's right! Taste bullets, zombies! Oh HEEELLL NO. DID YOU REALLY JUST SHOOT AT ME!?" Fanty shouted at the screen when they arrived to her room, "Bill! Give me those gosh darn pills-OH GOD A WITCH NO!"

Fanty screamed in terror as she moved her person on the screen all over the place, but this undead woman took one swipe at her with her long nails and killed her instantly. Fanty growled and threw up her hands in disgust, "I hate playing single player. The bots are out to get me-Oh, hey Loki! Hi Star!" Fanty smiled at them, not knowing of a certain plot against her.

"Star, please reconsider this," Loki hissed to her through his clenched smile at Fanty, but Star ignored him completely.

"It sounded like you were getting fed up with the game, so I brought you some lemonade. Don't worry, we're still at a standstill." Star gave a harmless smile, and Loki couldn't help but feel dread in his gut.

"Stalemate." Loki corrected.

"Whatever."

Fanty thanked her and took an _entire chug of it. _She drank it all to the very drop, and it wasn't until it was gone her eyes widened at the flavor. Utmost terror spread through Loki's stomach, and even Star finally realized her terrible mistake.

Fanty's pupils dilated, and she grinned widely.

Xion was sitting next to Mystic, watching an anime while Drago was writing documents for her next archeological dig she needs to cover. After a moment, Drago looked up. Her expression worried Mystic, so she asked, "You alright, Drago?"

"I feel a disturbance in the Force." Drago worriedly bit her lip.

It's as if it was perfect timing. Somehow, either she was running very fast or she was frikkin' _flying, _at bullet speed Fanty darted in with a high pitched whoop for joy. Like a pinball, she bounced around the living room and somehow found herself bouncing off the actual _ceiling _from the massive energy that was put into her bloodstream. Mystic screamed and ducked under the coffee table, narrowly missing Fanty's fallen shoe.

Fanty finished her bouncing around the living room with a theatrical pose, her eyes sparkling and dilated like actual anime eyes.

"CARAMELLDANSEN!" Fanty screamed, and started doing the actual dance at bullet speed.

Everyone watched in horror, then glared in Loki's direction. Immediately, he pointed at Star, who was horrified at the destruction she caused. She winced and rubbed the back of her head.

"I take it this competition has come to an end." Pitch sneered as he folded up the newspaper in his hands, and everyone besides Fanty angrily nodded...Fanty was just bouncing her head uncontrollably to make her vision bounce along with the Hamster Dance music that played in her head.

"HEY GUYS! I CAN SEE NOISES!" Fanty did some sort of Southern jig and with a salute, resumed to bouncing around the chalet.

Drago punched Star gently in the arm, causing her to cringe. "You're the one who has to clean up the mess, how are you going to fix this?"

"Yeah!" Xion, Angel and Mystic agreed together.

Star raised her hands in surrender, her way of saying, 'I don't know, don't kill me please!'

Fanty continued to sprint and frolic around the house, and even did a backflip off the couch. This was the only time she was ever flexible. Drago even tried pinning her down to the ground to get her under control but Fanty tickled her off and did somersaults all the way down the hallway, bumping into almost every corner that came her way. Loki merely ignored her energy, flipping through a political magazine boredly as Fanty's harsh singing echoed from upstairs.

"IF YOU LIKE PINA COLADAS! GETTING CAUGHT IN THE RAIN!" Fanty sang, doing a dramatic opera pose on the stairway.

"That's got to be the fifth time she sang that already." Pitch said through gritted teeth, a vein pulsing in his forehead.

"I could mute her with magic, but she'll just continue to wreak havoc even without sound." Loki grinned, and Pitch chuckled at the idea of muting the most craziest person hyped up on Red Bull he's ever met.

It wasn't until her sugar crash did the doorbell ring, causing everyone to jump in surprise. Loki, not used to the sound of doorbells, flicked out a blade, prepared to hack at whatever harms his fam-uh, he means, friends. Yes, friends...allies. Better.

"What the?! Where'd you get that knife!?" Fanty marched over to him and snatched the thing out of his nimble fingers.

"I-" he started, but she shook a finger at him. Clearly on her sugar crash, she's a lot more irritated and trying to regain the dignity she lost while hyped up.

"No weapons in the house. Or anywhere, for that matter! It's just the doorbell, meaning someone is at our door." Fanty scolded, pocketing the knife into her jeans.

Drago, Angel, Star and Xion turned to look at Mystic, who hid her embarrassed face behind a magazine. After a moment of silence, Angel asked, "You left your weapon's vault open again, didn't you?"

"I...I forgot where I hid the key. I was cleaning it out anyways." Mystic muttered, afraid of looking at Drago's motherly and scolding eyes.

Angel and Star raced to the door to answer, whipping it open to let in refreshing cool air, but also have their eyes lay on the sight of a police cop. Badge, cap, and utility belt and all. He didn't look angry, just tired and wanting to go back home.

"I'm sorry to bother you ladies, but we received a few calls about some sort of disturbance of the peace? Something about loud music and screaming and crashing noises." he said, holding back a yawn.

Angel and Star winced, knowing they might get in hot water for admitting they were in the wrong for that. Angel gave Star a look, and she bit her lip in worry. Fanty's gonna be the one arrested if they admit they were loud and obnoxious, but Loki might also be arrested because of his commotion before in Burgess. The officer didn't know that the troublemaker was staying in this very chalet. Angel cleared her throat, but Star made an eye movement that meant, _No. Second chance, please?_

"Uh, well...Well, there kinda was-" Angel started, but someone cut her off, and it wasn't Star.

"Forgive us, Officer. It's April Fool's Day and my friends were having competitions to see who would be the best trickster. We understand we took it too far with the loud disruptions." Loki said, stepping from behind them.

The officer blinked twice, clearing thinking he somehow recognized this guy but couldn't exactly place it. He couldn't, and for a second Star and Angel had a panic attack that it was a completely different person by his disguise.

Loki donned some sort of white t-shirt with jagged, green writing and jeans, no shoes. He looked like a student from college. What really altered his features was also the harmless smile on his face and his honest eyes, a rarity that no one really got to see much anymore. It was both irksome and quite welcomed to see! Star and Angel exchanged more-than-happy grins at Loki's kindness.

"Do we need to pay a fine?" he asked.

The officer shook his head, resuming to his tired state, "No, it's alright. I'll let you guys off with a warning. Just keep the music to a minimum, okay kids?" the officer tipped his hat, "You kids have a good evening."

And with that, the officer was back in his cruiser and driving back towards the center of Burgess.

Angel shut the door closed before turning to look at Loki, surprised beyond belief. He was avoiding both Star and Angel's looks, back in his original Asgardian robes. Star opened her mouth for a second, but then looked to Angel if she wanted to say something first.

"Why?" she asked, not even knowing the answer herself.

Loki shrugged before smirking, "I guess you people have been teaching me lessons after all."

Star beamed and hugged him around his middle, causing him to fall back at the sudden gesture. He coughed awkwardly before patting her back, but then Angel hugged him, too. He rolled his eyes, not liking the closeness of this. Granted, he's over a thousand years old but he still believed girls had cooties. Okay, he didn't think that at all, but he sure did act like it. He didn't like being touched.

"Get off." he commanded, lurching his shoulders forward so Angel and Star had to detach themselves from him.

"You're very huggable." Angel beamed, and laughed along with Star.

Loki had a light tint of pink on his cheeks as he muttered under his breath, folding his arms as if he was a kid. But even through the embarrassment of that phrase Angel said, something in him sparked that made him feel content. For a long time, he's felt excluded and unaccepted by both worlds he used to be a part of. His birth home abandoned him, and the realm he grew up in never considered him fully like they did for Thor, just as a second runner up. But here? These girls including the Boogeyman made him feel important, as if he really did have a voice and it was okay to feel anger or upset or down in the dumps. They were misfits that gave no care about it, accepted who they are and enjoyed every minute of their lives. Despite what happened so far and Loki's mistakes, they were able to smile through things. And Loki...finally learned how to do that.

Patience was something he contained before, but acceptance and forgiveness? As well as apology and sympathy? He wasn't accustomed to those, and these newfound friends-or as he words them 'allies'-helped him see through those.

And Odin watched his son from Asgard, smiling faintly. He knew this would be a hard challenge for Loki, and he actually did it. He saw his flaws, and more importantly, he _accepted _them. He found a place that wanted him, and made him realize that there are more important things than just a throne.

The All Father got up slowly from his throne and turned to his eldest son, Thor. He looked up at him, a slight nod of his head with a smirk.

"You think he is finished?" Thor asked softly.

"Do you?" Odin asked.

Thor thought for a moment, staring at the nebula form in front of the throne that showed a window into the world of Midgard. Loki was cackling and pointing at Fanty, who was dancing on the coffee table with Star and Drago pointing to the floor and telling them to get down. He finally allowed a wide grin to cross his face, and looked back up at his wise father.

"Aye. He's ready to be a king." Thor said truthfully.

Odin left Thor in the Hall, two soldiers by his side to escort him to the realm below.


	10. The Bonding Between Brothers

**Cue another update! This was whipped up pretty quickly, probably because my mind was clicked into gear. Now it'll be a little hard since I'm nearing the brink of the end. Sad. :/**

**I think you'll like this chapter. That's all I'm gonna say. ;)**

* * *

Pitch poured himself a bourbon, hunched over the kitchen table as he swirled the drink in the glass he held tightly in his hand. He missed the good ol' flavor of a strong drink, and it certainly has been a while. He was more into strong alcohol like whiskey, bourbon, mead and peach schnapps. That sort. Wine only for special occasions, but it hasn't been one of his absolute favorites. Then again, a special occasion hasn't happened in the past few centuries, probably ever since the Halloween Spirit got hitched with Death. Everyone knew that relationship would die hard.

...Heh...bad puns.

"What do you have there?" Loki's voice sounded from behind him.

Pitch turned to see the God of Mischief yawning slightly, woken up probably by the lack of noise that sounded in the chalet. Apparently it was possible to be woken up by silence, especially if one has gotten used to the sounds of morning ruckus. But since the six girls were out of the house, it was only Loki and Pitch left, fending for themselves. The Asgardian prince chose to sleep in later than usual, but Pitch had too much on his mind to allow him to fall back into slumber. He never liked sleeping anyways. It was a waste of good time on his part.

"Some bourbon with a hint of honey flavor. Would you like a glass?" Pitch asked, starting to get up from his seat.

Loki slowly nodded, agreeing to the offer. As Pitch got another glass and grabbed the last bottle of bourbon, Loki watched him carefully. He could almost sense emotion off of Pitch's smooth movements as he poured the drink for him and refilled his own, even if he took just one sip.

"I have never really gotten the opportunity until now to try a different drink besides water and mead." Loki said as Pitch gave his glass to him and sat back down.

"That sucks. I've had mead before. It's pretty decent." Pitch nodded, taking a big gulp of the strong drink.

Loki sat down across from him, staring at his drink intently. It sure looked somehow different than the mead he used to drink daily up in Asgard. He couldn't help but give a small, unwilling smile at the memories of the golden buildings and heavenly scenery of his home realm.

"The mead in Asgard is the finest," Loki took a sip and coughed at the strength, "but this is certainly stronger than what I'm used to!"

Pitch cackled a bit, causing Loki to grin widely. Something about the two made them at home. Maybe it was their connection with the dark side of things. Or...at least they thought that.

"So explain to my why you're here again?" Pitch asked after a moment of silence, tracing his finger around the rim of the glass.

Loki grunted curtly. He hated talking about situations that involved him getting into trouble. "The All Father banished me here for my misconduct on your world, as well as trying to steal the throne from him as well. He said until I learned my lesson-to which I blame this drink for not remembering clearly-I can return. I call a bunch of oxen." Loki hissed, taking a larger sip than before.

"I think you mean bunch of bull, Loki," Pitch raised his brow, "Isn't the All Father your-?"

"HE'S NOT MY FATHER!" Loki shouted, before turning red and looking down at his drink, ashamed.

Pitch was silent. Sure, he was just about to say that, but the outburst caught him off guard. He should have known the anger Loki had for the All Father just by his expression when he talked about him. The pure hatred...it even caused him to shudder! But now that he looked at Loki more carefully, he looked...ashamed of himself. As if there was inner turmoil roiling around in the very pits of his being.

"For a long time...I used to be someone." Loki moaned, rubbing his forehead, "I used to think I was a prince, that I deserved that throne just as much as Thor did."

"But then you found out the truth." Pitch nodded, knowing where he was coming from.

Loki groaned, rubbing his temples. The pain from that agony and crushing truth was flowing back. "I had no idea who I was anymore. I felt as if I lost my own being, I lost my title. I felt obligated to prove him wrong, that I really was his son and just as powerful as any other god. But...all I did was cause more panic and destruction than I intended. I just wanted my birthright...I went insane with that want."

"Try having your whole body being taken over by demonic nightmares and forced against your will to slaughter entire villages and burn stars out." Pitch muttered, and Loki looked up in shock.

"You experienced such fate?" he asked quietly.

Pitch nodded sadly. "My memories eluded me for centuries after that. I had no recollection of my family that I mercilessly killed, or the thousands of human children I tortured to turn them into my own fearlings. My daughter was the only one that survived that past...and she refuses to even acknowledge my existence."

"I am dreadfully sorry…" Loki trailed off, not sure how to help his newfound ally cope with the painful memories.

But Pitch smirked, despite the saddening tale, "At least my daughter is not half dead, a wolf or a serpent."

Loki couldn't help but chuckle at that, embarrassed. "Ahem, yes...well, I have no connection with them. They probably don't even know I am their father anyways." Loki smirked at Pitch, who was still chortling.

"How about that eight legged horse?" Pitch grinned, "If you're still interested I have plenty horses for you to choose from." he finished that with a hearty laugh.

Loki blushed an angry shade of red and pointed an accusing finger at him, "It was one time! And I did it to save Asgard from being attacked by giants!"

Pitch rolled his eyes with a teasing grin, "Right, of course."

Another silence followed, before Loki poured himself another glass and raised it up, his finger pointed in the Boogeyman's direction.

"Alright, Boogeyman. What is your story?" Loki asked, taking another sip of his drink.

"I already told you." Pitch said, leaning back in his chair.

Loki shook his head, "I meant the recent fight you had. Personally I think you seriously have a problem, losing against an immature adolescent." He grinned at his insult.

Pitch furrowed his brows, "Hey, it was five against one. Not only that but their belief was restored while mine was diminished."

Loki smiled, a harmless one, as he opened his hands to the chalet, "Not anymore."

Pitch nodded, allowing a faint smile himself. "Yes, I have these girls to thank for allowing me to exist. Especially Fanty."

"I am lost. What occurred before I came?" Loki raised a brow.

Pitch set down his glass and told his tale, all serious as if it happened just the other day.

"In order for spirits to exist, belief must be created and kept. If no one believes in me, I may die. And it isn't a death that is honorable, it is a death that's of failure. It isn't pleasant either. I've seen spirits come and go, and it's...unbearable to go like that."

"What happens?"

"They disappear. Their very being fades away from existence, and it's the most painful thing anyone could ever experience. I've felt the pangs many times, but I've been narrowly there before. Fanty saw me in my weakest state one day, and was so frightened by it," Pitch trailed off at the memory, as if it played on in his mind, "Just the pure terror in her eyes scared even me. She knew I was dying even before I said anything. She told me every fear of hers in order to regain some physicality. Every. Single. One."

Pitch took a deep sigh, as if he was smelling the fear that radiated from that memory clearly, "Her fear smelled like black raspberries and the smoke from a hearth."

"That must have been painful on her part, no doubt." Loki said, a hint of sympathy in his velvety voice.

Pitch nodded, "It was. Even if she said she was alright I could tell she was damaged by sharing her greatest fears. But she ended up promising to help me stay alive and return some of the belief back to me. She even helped me to come to some sort of amends with the Guardians."

Loki grinned, glad that there was a resolution to his predicament. He could tell by how Pitch told the story that he was so tired of children and adults hating him for just what he is supposed to do. He couldn't even begin to imagine what it's like being treated like how Pitch was, but in a way...they have similarities in that sense. They've both been ignored to the brink of madness, they only wanted to feel better in some sort of case, terrible backstories...the examples are endless.

"You know...I have quite a dunce for a brother." Loki said, finishing his drink.

Pitch nodded, smirking, "So you mentioned."

"...Would it be alright if I considered you an honorary sibling?" Loki's request barely came out in a whisper. He felt embarrassed by the question. He only asked that because he and Pitch had a more brotherly connection than he ever had with Thor...at least nowadays he didn't. Back then he did, but he lost that brotherly connection. Pitch seemed to give the same air of it.

The Boogeyman grinned widely, his golden eyes glimmering with honor and pride. "I consent to that."

Loki grinned widely, and held out his hand for a promising handshake, but by Pitch's evil grin, he knew what was about to go down. Who wouldn't do this after a couple of drinks with guys?

Fanty opened the front door of the chalet, her group of best buddies following right on her heels as they traveled down the hallway. They just came back from a day out in Burgess, and though tired, they were happy to be home and see their evil companions once more.

But just as they entered the living room, they heard grunting and a painful yelp.

"Damn it! Your grip is rough!" Loki shouted.

"Call me old man again and I'll crack your knuckles." Pitch cackled.

"Old man!" Loki laughed.

"You're going to lose, Trickster!"

The girls looked at one another before running into the kitchen, and stopped at the sight in front of them. Pitch and Loki were in the middle of an arm wrestling contest, and by the veins pulsing in their necks and arms, it was a rough match.

"Wow, you guys are strong!" Mystic complimented, and Drago nodded in agreement.

"Shh! Don't break my concentration!" Pitch demanded, his arm moving down an inch from Loki's strength.

"G-Give...up!" Loki panted, sweat beading up on his upper lip.

Pitch beamed through his grunts to regain back some strength in his arm, his muscle flexing as he pushed his arm back, causing Loki's arm to move down two inches.

"Not yet!" he cackled.

"Uh oh." Angel said, looking at Fanty.

"What?" Star asked, but began cackling at Fanty's face.

Fanty watched with bugged eyes, her mouth opened at the sight of two quite handsome dudes fighting for the victory of an arm wrestling contest. Seeing their muscles flex, sweat build up on their foreheads...yikes, Fanty was almost drooling.

"There you go again," Xion laughed as she rolled her eyes, "I swear, we need to censor what Fanty sees."

"That'd be a good idea," Drago nodded, "Darn you guys for wearing short sleeves!"

"Star put my robe in the wash along with Loki's!" Pitch panted, cheating by taking his other hand and pulling downwards.

"Keep the t-shirts." Mystic said, eyeing Pitch's arms.

"You know," Fanty said with a sly smirk, "I read somewhere that it's scientifically proven that shirts restrict arms from moving properly in situations like this. I suggest taking them off if you wanna win."

"FANTY!" The girls chided, and Fanty held up her hands in surrender, blushing like mad.

Pitch laughed so hard, that he forgot to put pressure on his side of the fight, and it caused Loki to slam his arm into the table. Loki whooped and raised his arms in the air in victory.

"Asgardians prevail! We never surrender!" Loki shouted, and Fanty clapped for him.

Indeed, Asgardians prevail. Especially with the following day, when the deliverance would be commenced unbeknownst to Loki and the rest of the people there. For all Loki knew...he might not want to leave Midgard.

Just like how his own brother didn't really want to leave.

And it wasn't Thor.


	11. For Asgard

**I know this is incredibly short. :( But yes, this is the end...*giggles***

**Loki: You seriously cannot keep a straight face.**

**I know! *cackles* It's just so predictable of me of what will happen next! XD Anyways! Here's the final chapter, everyone. Thank you so much for reading, following, favoriting, and reviewing this story. You all are amazing and beautiful people. Bless you!**

* * *

Fanty burst into the kitchen, panting heavily from a great amount of running and her eyes wild with excitement. Everyone minus Pitch looked up at the sudden ruckus, questions causing their brows to furrow.

It was barely ten in the morning and Fanty was up? Odd. Not only that, but it appeared as if she was actually out in town before they were up. She wore her bomber jacket for the chilly winds outside along with her favorite boots, so she must have been out for a long time.

"Morning!" Drago smiled after taking a sip of apple cider, warm and inviting thanks to Star.

Fanty nodded a greeting back before bending over and taking deep breaths, her hands on her kneecaps.

Pitch finally looked up from the morning paper, a smirk on his face. "You know there's a car parked out in the driveway, right?"

"Shut up, ballerina tights," Fanty panted, straining to lean up again, "I took the car, I just had to run a bit because the stupid driveway is far down the hill."

"Yeah, we should do something about that." Mystic nodded, looking back at her scrambled eggs.

"So where were you anyways?" Star asked.

Fanty beamed brightly at that, taking in another breath for a speedy rush of words.

"I went into town to see Mr. Joyce, and I was stopped by one of the cops. He said that since we've kept our part of the deal and that Loki's no longer an issue, we can come back to the apartments!" Fanty excitedly gushed.

The whole table was filled with excitable whooping and cheering, and Loki cringed at the noise. Pitch just grinned and nodded at Fanty, who beamed back at him excitedly. He could tell she was proud of her work, and he couldn't be more happy for her. The high commotion of the girls and the shouting of Loki to hush so his ears wouldn't bleed by the high-pitched squealing was so loud and obtrusive to other noises that they didn't hear a blasting from outside until Star saw a flash of light from the corner of her eye.

She left the table, letting her friends continue to celebrate their victory in gaining back their apartment with rounds of apple cider and more muffins. She opened the sliding glass door and quickly descended the patio stairs, and looked up against the sunlight.

There stood a man much older beyond his years. His hair was the color of newly fallen snow, and he and his two bodyguards seemed to almost glow with an alien-like hue. This powerful looking man was so intimidating with his golden helmet and scary looking staff, Star found herself unable to look away as she fell to one knee in respect. How else was she going to show she was no harm to him?

"Where is my son?" the man asked, not looking away from this mortal in front of him.

"Y-you're...you're the All Father." Star stammered, eyes wide with absolute shock.

One of the soldiers smirked, but quickly let that smile fall when Star looked at him. He was too handsome for his own good. Both of them. Odin nodded, casting his vision at the chalet. Star could tell he wanted to just get Loki and leave. Maybe he's in a hurry…

"Is he in trouble, sire?" Star asked, trembling as she stood up. Why did she feel like she was back in the principal's office?

"No. He is being redeemed," Odin finally allowed a small smile to crawl across his lips, "he has shown his worth, thanks to you and your friends. I was wrong to think of you as future failures."

Star was quiet for a while, not sure really how to respond to that. She gulped, but the dryness in her throat wouldn't go away. Her knees shook terribly as well as her hands, white from wringing them so much. Odin must have noticed this, because he raised a brow and asked gently, "May I see my son?"

Star hurriedly nodded before whipping around, but saw everyone she held dear to her heart watching in awe, their mouths formed in the perfect shape of an O. Even Pitch looked like he was staring at the face of the heavenly angels.

Time felt like it slowed down as she walked up to the patio to tell Loki. He stared at her, unsure to look at his father that he's been so cold to or look at everything but him. Star looked so scared...he almost felt a little pity.

"I think...I think you're leaving." Star mumbled, and Loki swore he saw tears in her eyes.

"What?!" Fanty's voice sounded, "No!"

She jumped out from behind Drago and Mystic, complete pain and worry etched onto her face. Her brown, doe eyes were so wide they were almost comical. Her lower lip trembled as she tugged at Loki's arm.

"You can't leave! What about us? What about me? And Pitch?" she frantically asked, tears dripping down her cheeks.

Loki sighed, still unsure how to respond to that. His eyebrows knitted together in sympathy, and he could only find himself able to gently pat her head before heading towards his adopted father. Star bit her finger, trying to hold back a call to make him come back. Fanty whimpered, and was about to chase after him but Pitch wrapped an arm around her middle and pulled her back.

"Pitch, why would you just let him go!?" Fanty struggled against his grip, "Lemme go!"

But Pitch shook his head, and looked at Mystic, who understood what he was trying to say. There was no point in arguing. Who's going to win an argument with a mortal against a god? Hands down, the god. Not just a god but the king of gods. He felt a hole open up in his heart seeing Loki leave the group, a newfound brother he got just a day before. And now he was losing him. Why was it that Pitch lost a lot of treasured things?

Loki stood in front of Odin, staring at him hardly. He stiffly bowed, before looking at the ground at his shiny boots.

"It is good to see that you have a change of heart, my son." Odin said smoothly. Loki could almost see a spark in his eye when he said that. Maybe...maybe he was being honest about it. He...he really meant it.

"I uh...well…" Loki cleared his throat awkwardly, "I wanted to say that I….well...I apologize…" Loki took a deep breath before blurting out, "for everything…and I mean it entirely."

Odin was quiet for a while, probably contemplating on Loki's challenge of saying he was sorry. He noticed it was easier for him to do so with the mortals but not his own father? Maybe...Maybe Odin was in the wrong, too. He did promise his son he would have his throne and he never did. It was just as his birthright as his brother's. Maybe...maybe Odin was being unfair, as well.

Suddenly, Loki felt something collide into his side and something warm and fleshy snake around his waist, enclosing around him securely. He raised his arms in shock and looked down to see the top of Fanty's head, her face buried in his robe as she cried. He looked back at the group behind them. He almost chuckled seeing Pitch mouth, 'I'm sorry' and holding his arm, an indian burn marked on the skin of his forearm.

"Please don't leave! I want you to stay! We all do!" Fanty whimpered, not wanting the God of Mischief to see her tears.

Odin's chuckle caused both of them to look up, surprised that he was smiling. He looked at Loki, a warm glow in his eye. "So...you've finally achieved your biggest wish."

Loki was quiet for a while, looking at Fanty and really debating if he should leave or not. Now that he thought about it, these girls and Pitch were there for him more than Asgard would ever be. But up there was his home, where he was destined to be. But...of all places, Midgard is where he was accepted. He got his wish. He was finally accepted and cared about.

"Yes, I have." Loki said bravely, and then returned a tight hug back to Fanty.

Fanty made some sort of 'grk!' noise. Probably because he was a lot stronger than she thought at first, and he couldn't help but smile at that. He looked her straight in the eye and said seriously.

"You know I have to go. You all do-"

"But-!" Fanty started, but Loki covered her mouth with his fingertips.

"That doesn't mean I'll be gone forever," Loki smiled, "You've given me so much that no one else could. Thank you, Fanty. I can't thank you enough."

He paused and reached into his coat and pulled out some sort of flat gold coin, heavy but about the size of a half dollar. He gently placed it in her awaiting palm, grinning as she stared at it in awe. It was real gold, the type that almost glowed in the sunlight. Fanty looked up at him, opening her mouth to ask what it was, but he cut her off.

"If you ever need me, turn it three times. I'll be there before you could say 'For Asgard.'" Loki winked and patted her cheek, hoping that would make her smile.

But it didn't. At least, not for long. That sad smile only lasted for a second just to give him that satisfaction. Everyone from the patio came down to stand next to Fanty, sadly watching a portal open up into the sky as the soldiers and Odin walked into it. Within a flash, they were whisked away with a loud, thunderous rumble of gravitational friction.

Before he stepped in to be returned to his rightful home, Loki looked back at his friends. Maybe the closest thing he would have to a family ever in his life. He'll miss them. He'll miss Drago's fun chats, Pitch's challenges, Fanty's energy, Mystic's great smiles, Star's excellent cooking, Xion's sisterly love and Angel's neverending hope and faith in people.

He'll miss them terribly.

He saluted to them, a salute only the highest and most valued warriors of Valhalla could receive, before casting himself into the Bifrost to be taken to his rightful realm.

All of the world was silent as the portal disappeared, the sky returned to the bright shade of blue with the hints of wispy, white clouds and blinding sunlight.

Fanty stared at the burned engravings the Bifrost left in the grass, her heart heavy along with everyone else's. Pitch rested a hand on her shoulder comfortingly, not sure what to say to make her think brighter. He never liked seeing her miserable. No one did.

"For Asgard." Fanty sadly mumbled, tucking the coin into her palm and holding it tight, promising to never let it go.


	12. Epilogue: Happy Easter

**UNGAG ME RIGHT NOW!**

**Pitch: No. That was too short. You have to update pronto or the readers will revolt.**

**Loki: Believe me, I know.**

**Fine! Just get me out of this chair and lemme go!  
Thank you. Welp! You guessed it, my friends, it's another epilogue. Know why? Because they're awesome, that's why. You didn't think I would immediately end it there, did ya? It isn't a sad ending after all! :D Please enjoy, and again, sorry the last chapter was quick and short. I just wanted to get it out there to appease you guys. Learned the hard way!**

* * *

"Happy Easter, everyone!" Angel beamed as she jumped out from the bathroom, her face done with white and pink face paint to look like a bunny. She donned white bunny ears and carried a wicker basket full of plastic eggs, causing everyone to laugh and giggle.

Well, besides Pitch. He didn't like this holiday. He mumbled something under his breath and looked out the window, wishing he could crawl under a rock rather than celebrate a day dedicated to the stupid Easter kangaroo.

"Aw, cheer up, buddy!" Mystic nudged him teasingly, and he grinned at her.

"The only time I would cheer up if it wasn't Easter." He said, folding his arms.

"I know just the thing! Whiskey!" Mystic leapt from the couch and went into the kitchen, and Pitch felt himself get a little happier at the idea of a good drink like that to distract him from Angel's ridiculous get up.

"Honestly, Angel, you look like you doused yourself in flour." Xion giggled, playing with her ears.

"Hey! These things aren't wire, they could actually break!" Angel protested, fwapping her bunny paw mittens at Xion's head.

Pitch looked down at Fanty, who was observing the coin in her hand while resting her head on his shoulder. He could tell she was tired, and not just by the yawns she was giving. He guessed she wasn't in the holiday spirit at all either. And she usually loved Easter for it's springtime colors that she would paint and the amount of chocolate she would receive from her best friends!

Pitch gently patted her head, and she looked at him with a small smile.

"Hi." she said, looking back at her golden coin.

"Hi to you, sweetpea number one." Pitch chuckled, making Fanty smile one more time.

"Which one am I again?" Mystic asked, handing him his whiskey glass carefully over the couch.

"Number two." Pitch said casually, and Mystic giggled before Star called her over to help her with the confetti for the rainbow cupcakes.

"I've been turning it over and over and...he isn't coming." Fanty sadly said, almost dropping the coin in defeat.

Pitch felt his eyebrows knit together, feeling sympathy swell up inside him. "Hey...come on, chin up," he tucked a finger under her chin, but Fanty yelped and giggled, holding her neck while almost scrambling off the couch.

Pitch evilly grinned at her, "Ticklish?"

"Don't even!" Fanty threateningly held up a finger at him, trying to hold back her laughter, "I will accidentally kill you!"

"Yeah, and Drago will have to clean up the mess." Pitch rolled his eyes with a smirk on his face.

"No I won't!" she called from outside, hiding the rest of the Easter eggs.

Pitch nodded at Fanty and mouthed, 'Yes she will.' Fanty giggled one more time before looking at the coin in her hand, thumbing it thoughtfully.

Pitch watched her for a while, a thought crossing his mind. Before he could open his mouth, Mystic shouted, "Okay, everyone! Let's go hunting!"

A whirl of colors and warrior-like shouts sounded as the girls trampled outside, almost making him tumble and lose his grip on his drink. Fanty didn't notice. He sighed, straightening his robe.

"You'll be okay in here? We'd want you outside." Pitch offered, opening the door for her.

She looked at him, blinking slowly. She blushed before looking away, "I'll be outside in a minute."

"Good. I feel like I'm babysitting again. I better make sure Star or Xion doesn't hurt herself." Pitch said, walking outside and almost hissing at the bright noon daylight.

Fanty turned the coin one more time in her hand, gripping it tightly. She waited for two seconds, before throwing it onto the couch.

"Dud. A trick. I should have known." she muttered, folding her arms irritably.

But before she could turn and go outside, a clamor came from one of the bedrooms, and out stumbled a man with clothes stuck on his body. Clearly he landed in the wrong spot, the closet. He gruffly threw down a sock that was attached to his arm before looking at Fanty with a fake frown.

"It wasn't even a week long and you're already missing me?!" Loki demanded, a sneer crossing his lips.

"Loki!" Fanty beamed, running over to him and giving him a big hug.

Loki grinned widely, hugging her tightly back. He could help but laugh when she excitedly let go and bounced on her heels, happily looking at him like he was the best gift she's gotten.

"Would it be upsetting if I told you I ignored your calls so I could come on your mortal holiday?" Loki sounded innocent, but Fanty narrowed her eyes.

"I'm more concerned that you ignored them!" she huffed, pretending to turn on her heel. Loki grabbed her shoulder to see if she really was mad, but chuckled at seeing her smile.

"I'm a bastard, I get it," Loki nodded before hugging her again, "I missed you as well."

Fanty hugged him back one more time before tugging him by the hand excitedly, full of spritely energy like she always had before. "Come on! We're all outside collecting Easter eggs! It'll be fun!"

"What's the main goal of it?" he asked as they ran towards the door.

"Get as many as you can! It's a competition!"

"Then I'll honorably defeat you at this type of innocent candy gameplay!"

So it comes to show, that no matter if one would desire a throne or an entire realm, nothing would satiate that thirst more than acceptance and friendship would. Even the most bitter and cold person could find peace within the self when they reach the gate that gave them the warmth of friends and acceptance…

What're you still here for? The story's over!

This isn't a Marvel movie, there's nothing after the credits!

_**EL FIN.**_

**Again, short. But bittersweet, is it not? :) Thank you so much to my wonderful friends, Mystichawk, Starskulls, Xion5, dragoscilvio, and Angel927. If you really loved this story, you'll love theirs too! :D They're fantastic writers and they have the same passion for writing as I do, and it'll mean the world if you check them out. Thank you again to you readers, you are all amazing and-!**

**Loki: Alright, we get it! They are magnificent.**

**Pitch: Really though, great job with the story. Good effort, too.**

**Aww, thank you two. Now! Since this is all done, what shall we do next? Go out for a movie? Tea time? Take a nap?**

**Pitch: Well...**

**Loki: You have a deadline for another fanfic coming up within a few days.**

**...*slams head against desk***


End file.
